Young Justice: Gender Crisis
by The Lilac Bear
Summary: Young Justice fanfiction: Robin gets turned into a girl and has to live in the cave while Batman is away. Join in on the teenage laughter and overall Robin goodness! Gender bend, if only temporary. Batgirl is added into the mix for some Dibs fluff!
1. The Change

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like and comments would be appreciated!**

 **The picture is not owned by me, I found it on the internet.**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Change**

The team crawls into the mountain from a long mission. The clock reads 12:37 am but the team doesn't mind because it is summer break and most of them are staying at the mountain after missions now. Kid Flash face plants onto the couch and groans in exhaustion. Artemis just sighs and pushes his feet away so she ever so slowly lower herself down onto the cushion as her whole body protests. She leaves back, closing her eyes and sighs in content at the sweet relief that is sitting.

Aqualad seems to be just as tired and slowly makes his way over to his customary armchair and his body falls into it, just aching from the hard battle. M'gann and Superboy make their way over to the love seat, Connor practically holding Megan up. They both figuratively collapse into the seat and lean against each other as the get into the much needed comfortable positions.

Lastly Robin enters and looks around in confusion. To him that battle was not that tiring and it is not late at all, must be the bat insomnia or something. He grabs a drink of water and hops into the island counter. "What has you guys so down? It is barely even night time and you guys are down for the count!" he says in a much too cheerful teasing voice.

KF just groans from the couch. "How can you be so energetic? It's the middle of the night! AND we just came from an exhausting mission. Gah, I think my robot theory has just been proven because no human can have this much energy." The rest of the team just makes incoherent agreeing noises, too tired to even speak. Robin just rolls his eyes at these wimps.

Jumping down from the counter Robin strolls into the living room and just shakes his head at the almost unconscious teens, you'd think being super heroes and all they could handle late night missions, yet here they are wiped out. Then a beeping sound is emitted from Robin communicator.

"Robin here" *pause* "Alright I'm on my way". Turning to the team, "Sorry guys I can't stay to wake you up, I have to chase crazies around for a few more hours, seems Riddler decided to try his hand at blowing up half of Gotham… so see ya!" And with that her smiles maniacally and cackles as he energetically runs to the zeta beams.

 **Recognized: Robin B01**

The team just stares a little as their younger brother can still function and fight crime after their grueling mission, but they don't call him the Boy Wonder for nothing. With the way Robin just smiled and cackled the team almost felt bad for the psychos of Gotham… almost. Artemis mumbles "That poor kid, I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy or gotten killed yet, I mean it is Gotham. I can't believe he can fight there at such a young age." The rest of the team just nods at that statement and promptly falls into silence and then sleep.

~~~The Change~~~

Robin enters the batcave and jumps into the batmobile. "Okay Bats I'm here, time to stop Riddle's bombing attempts!" The batmobile roars to life and speeds out of the dark cave and into the gloomy night of Gotham. Soon the dynamic duo found themselves on top of the police department with Commissioner Gordon. From him the duo gets the known locations of the Riddler bombs. There are 16 in total. Batman and Robin look at the locations and realize that half are in hotels and the rest are scattered randomly through the streets.

 _Robin, take the ones in the streets_

 _Sure Batman, you just want to be in limelight right? Such an attention hog_

 _*silence*_

Robin smirks and flies off the disable the bombs, figuratively. Commissioner Gordon looks at Batman to ask the plan, but he is already gone. "I hate how he does that" Gordon just shakes his head as he turns off the bat signal and walks back inside.

~~~The Change~~~

Robin is disabling the last bomb. The others were a synch, just plain old riddles that could be easily solved, this one however was actually the third he investigated and he realized it wasn't as simple as the others. The riddle would only appear if he disabled all the other bombs. So, Robin went throughout the city and disabled all his bombs and came back to this one, it was right outside the Gotham Central Park, but also right in front of the bank. It took another three minutes but the riddle finally popped up when Batman disabled his last one. Robin knew this was probably a trap, because why else would the riddle leave only one bomb to be the last one to be disabled, but Robin had to take the chance or else the greater part of the park and whole bank would be destroyed.

Batman, however, said for him to wait for him. But… there is only 3 minutes left on the bomb and Batman is hallway across Gotham. Robin sighed and picked up his communicator, "Batman come in, you're not going to make it in time, I have to go in." He waited for the reply-

"Go in, but be careful. Whatever Riddler has planned for this last bomb it can't be good. Keep me in constant communication, no exceptions" That was Batman basically saying, _Do what you must be if I hear even one hint of trouble you're grounded for worrying me._

Robin jumped into action and squatted down by the bomb. The words were not a riddle after all. It simply said, 'this bomb was only put here to distract you. None of the other bombs were real and you are not dealing with the Riddler, you have two minutes and counting to disable the bomb, good luck'. When Batman heard this he simply told Robin to disable the bomb, but carefully and that he was on his way. This bomb was not normal. It had seven layers on wires to disable. On the final layer there was only thirty seconds left and Robin heard someone coming up behind him. Spinning around Robin saw Poison Ivy, she threw a small pellet at him, but he caught it gently so it wouldn't explode and pocketed it.

"Oh Robin, what are you going to do?" her sultry voice mocking, "twenty second left to disable that bomb and I have plenty more of these to throw at you." She smiled evilly; she knew she had won this round. There was only one option, Robin spun back to the bomb and started to disable it, he felt more than saw her throw the pellet, the purple toxin filled gas surrounding him was a big tell. His whole body started to feel off as he finally cut the last wire with ten seconds to spare.

Swiftly turning around he punched Poison Ivy and confiscated her remaining few pellets as she hit the ground. She wasn't knocked out however. He knew he couldn't beat her though because he was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was Batman swooping in, and then black.

~~~The Change~~~

When he awoke Robin was lying in the street next to an unconscious Batman. He looked around as he remembered what happened to him. There was a battle; it was obvious with the dead vines and baterangs lying around. He doesn't really know what happened but it's now obvious Poison Ivy got away. Slowly he stood up but soon realized something was seriously wrong. There was something hanging off his chest and his hands were smaller. Looking down he realized he now had… breasts? What happened!? No, he had to focus on getting Batman back to the batcave to make sure he was all right.

Robin slung Batman over his back and carried him to the batmobile. Thankfully, he's known how to driven since he was six (the circus clowns taught him). Robin revved the motor and carefully navigated the hostile streets of Gotham back to the cave.

~~~The Change~~~

Arriving at the cave Robin was met with an anxious Alfred. "Masters, it is a relief to see you both are back and we- Master Robin what happened to you?!" That was a bad sign, Alfred rarely reacted so worried and surprised, and I think his jaw dropped actually.

"Alfie, worry about me later. Batman needs help…" I gasp when I actually hear my voice. It got higher and sounded… girly and sexy. This is so not asterous. I shake my head and bring Batman to the med table and take off his cowl turning him into Bruce. I take off my mask to make me Richard and quickly move to a mirror to see what Alfred was worried about as he looks at Bruce. When I actually look in the mirror the mask falls from my grasp. Poison Ivy is DEAD.

There looking back at me is not the thirteen year old boy we all know and love as the Boy Wonder, no there is a young girl in the mirror instead. She has a pixie cut that frames a cute face with the most beautiful blue eyes that's shine could put the stars to shame. Her small, round nose was the perfect rosy color that was vastly losing color as the face paled to a sickly white. The girl had a small curvy body and Robin could only thank God that he was thirteen and hadn't reached puberty yet because his/her breasts were big enough as it was in his opinion. Her arms and legs were gorgeously sculptured and toned from his training and his butt would make any male turn heads. The girl had an hour-glass shape and extremely long eye-lashes that would make any girl jealous. In total she was a total babe, the only problem was this Boy Wonder had just Turned Girl Wonder.


	2. The League

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like and comments would be appreciated!**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The League**

"Oh gosh Alfred. What happened to me!?" I start to panic because I, Robin Boy Wonder, am now a girl. I cannot breathe, I try one of Bruce's breathing exercises but it barely helps. I walk over and sit on the other medical bed and try to lie down to calm myself. I need to try and think of something else. "Alfie how's Bruce? Is he all right?" I hate how high pitched and panicky my voice sounds.

"Yes Master Richard, he's fine. He, however, got a double dosage of knockout toxin and probably won't be waking up for a few days. You, on the other hand, are my main concern. What happened?" And so I told him about Poison Ivy and the pellets. I grabbed the one from my utility belt and am relieved that it didn't break. Alfred tells me to lie down as he checks my vitals and takes some blood.

"Everything seems to be fine besides the fact that all DNA now marks you as female sir. Why don't you try and rest while I put your blood into the batscanner for further analysis." I nod my head and am already getting sleepy; Alfred must have sedated me while doing to vital checks, sly grandpa that one is. I fall into a dreamless sleep as Alfred takes the blood away.

~~~The League~~~

When I wake up I realize I've sleep in way too much, I can tell I've actually gotten a good night's sleep. "Good morning Master Richard, I'm glad to see you've awoken and look well this morning. Don't worry about a thing today I've already canceled that interview with the Gotham times and all of Master Bruce's meetings. Your breakfast awaits you upstairs." These are the times when I'm so thankful that Alfred knows exactly what to do and what we Bats need.

I slowly trudge upstairs, still in my Robin uniform and realize it is uncomfortably tight around the chest region, ugh I hate being a girl. Reaching the kitchen I see a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with a glass of apple juice, thank you Alfred. Just then I hear Alfred call to me "Master Richard I'm going on an errand, please refrain from burning the house down." I can't even call back to him that I can't promise that as I hear the door close. Finishing up my breakfast I go to my room to see if I have any clothes that I can still wear. The answer is no.

All of the pants don't fit right and the shirts are either too big all around or too tight in the chest area. So not whelmed right now. I end up throwing on sweatpants that are much too loose and an oversized shirt. Once I feel relatively comfortable I head back down to the Batcave, hopefully Bruce will be up soon.

~~~The League~~~

It's been two hours and Alfred still isn't back yet, and Bruce hasn't woken up either. I'm sitting in the main control chair or as I call it 'Batman's Throne' when the Batcomputer beeps and the incoming message light blinks. Great.

Of course The Justice League just _has_ to call right when I'm turned into a girl, Alfred is out, and Bruce is down. This is just asterous.

I really consider ignoring the call… but it could be something major. I swallow my pride and all of my dignity and answer the call. Flash's face pops up on the screen and he does not wait to even glance at me before he begins, maybe he won't notice. "Hey Bats, we need your help hacking into this warehouse in Guatemala, do you think that you could come to the watch- wait a minute you're not Batman. Who are you? Hey guys come here there's a new girl in the Batcave." My hope is soon dashed and the Flash had to call other, peachy.

Soon I see both Green Lanterns, Green Arrow, Superman, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman. They all start talking at once,

"Who are you?" (Aquaman)

"Hey she's kind of cute!" (Flash)

"Dude, you mean hot." (Green Lantern Hal)

"Totally Hal, but she looks kind of familiar…" (Green Arrow)

"Do you think she is one of Batman's new conquests? She looks kind of young" (Green Lantern John)

"You know she can hear you right?" (Superman)

"Robin is that you? Oh Hera, what happened to you Birdie?!" (Wonder Woman), that shut the rest of them up.

I sigh, "Yeah Wonder Woman it is me. What happened was Poison Ivy. And Flash, Hal, and Green Arrow I'm telling Batman you called me hot. That is disgusting." I shake my head all the leaguers' eyes widen and the people named turned pale. Aquaman walks away as if this is all too much to handle. "Can we keep this on the down low? I would prefer not to have this news spread." They nod but look wary.

Superman, always one to try and avoid awkward topics clears his throat, "Ah, is Batman there? We still need him to hack into that warehouse."

I shake my head, "No he's still unconscious from Poison Ivy's knockout gas. Lucky dog." I wish I were knocked out instead of this horrific thing, "If you send me the information I can hack into the warehouse for you." Superman nods and walks away, chicken.

Flash looks thoughtful, "Does this mean we call you Robyn and Dixie now?" My face flushed from embarrassment and slight anger, "Uncle Barry, don't come near me any time soon if you wish not to get hurt." I direct my bat glare at him and he shrinks away to run. Green Arrow stills looks pale from my earlier comment. "Uncle Ollie if you're that scared I could always tell Dinah instead of Batman." He violently shakes his head and runs, the GLs follow him. I left with only Wonder Woman in the room.

"Hey my little bird. Don't worry too much, okay? We'll work this out soon." She smiles at me and I give her a smile back, "thanks Auntie D, I hope this can get fixed soon. I should let you get back to what you were doing. Bye." She is the first one to cut the connection. I hear Alfred enter; of course he comes back now, after I had to talk to the league.

He comes into the Batcave to see me finishing hacking into the warehouse for Superman. I send what is needed to superman and turn to look at Alfred; he has clothing in his hands. "Master Richard, because of your situation I took the liberty to buy you new clothing, I'll leave them with you while I check on Master Bruce."

He gives me the clothes and I'm a little wary to even look at them, much less put them on. Then I hear groans from Bruce. I hurry over to him, clothing now abandoned. He opens his eyes, looks at me and groans again putting a hand over his eyes. "What the hell happened?"

~~~The League~~~

After telling him everything and him putting the pellet in whatever sciencey thing he put it in to analysis it we are both sitting at the kitchen table nursing cups of hot cocoa and silently assessing the situation. Alfred comes in and tells us we should rest, but neither of us wants to. I am already too restless and Bruce wants to patrol, but you cannot disobey Alfred. We say goodnight, Bruce leaves slightly tussling my hair and walks to his room. I put the empty cups in the kitchen and walk to my own. On the bed are other bags of clothing and I find one with pajamas in it. I shake my head at Alfred's preparedness and go into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

I put on the pajamas and laugh at Alfred's humor. Batman pajamas that consist of a tank top and frilly bottoms that seem short, he really knows how to push the limits. I climb into bed and hope I'm able to sleep.

~~~The League~~~

In the morning I don't bother to change. I don't want to wear any of the girl clothes unless I absolutely have to. When I walk into the kitchen Bruce looks up, stares a little, and shakes his head. He turns back to his coffee. And so the morning goes doing tedious things around the house and telling Batman about my League conversation. His face turned murderous at the 'hot' comment and I had to stop him from chasing down those three victims.

Alfred left for England around noon and left food in the fridge because we all know Bruce can't cook. The rest of the day was slow until three. The Batcomputer beeped, it was the league again. Superman popped up on the screen. "Bruce, glad to see you awake. We have a problem, we need you for an off world mission for around a week. See you soon." The last part was rushed as Superwuss ended the connection.

Batman sighed and looked over at me. "You are going to have to stay at the cave. I'm really sorry about this. It seems like that antidote is going to have to wait a few days." He really did look sorry. I'm a little disappointed though, and horrified. I don't want to go to the cave looking like this! I can already imagine the jokes and Wally's looks. This is not going to be asterous. I silently drag my feet up the stairs to change and pack the new girl cloths. Batman is waiting for me by the cave exit. We leave for the zeta tube and I can only dread the next few days.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys just want to say I'm going on vacation soon... so new updates might take longer than the daily stuff I'm doing right now!**

 **Also please review I would LOVE to know if you liked my stpry**


	3. The Team

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like and comments would be appreciated!**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Team**

Wally is pacing around the mountain, practically vibrating. Artemis sticks her foot out from the couch and he tumbles onto the couch and sends a glare at her.

"What's got you so worried Baywatch, your pacing is driving me crazy!"

"Rob's been gone for three days! He hasn't even called or texted! I'm getting really worried, he is my best bro and he knows that if he doesn't call me within two days I go crazy from worry!"

Artemis scoffs "And you say you guys aren't a couple" Before Wally can retort M'gann pipes up from the kitchen.

"No he's right Artemis. I'm getting worried too, remember when he left he said he had to help Batman with Riddler. Isn't he like a really bad villain?"

Aqualad looks up from his place in the armchair where he's reading 1000 leagues under the sea "I too am getting worried. Perhaps we could contact a leaguer to inquire on Robin's health?" Superboy just grunts his approval. As one the team gets up and moves to the debriefing room to try and contact anyone. Before they can even being calling in the zeta beams call out

 **Recognized: Batman 02**

 **Recognized: Robin B01**

Wind whipped around the team as Wally zipped off to see his best bro. The rest of the team followed at a marginally slower speed but sped up as the heard Wally screech "Holy shit what happened to you!"

As the team broke into the room with the zeta tubes they were greeted with the sight of Batman in his full terrifying glory and… an admittedly hot young girl with a duffle bag by her feet. There she stood in tight black skinny jeans and black converse high tops that might have had slight heels. She wore a clingy green sweater that was just slightly too short to be considered a dress and had a loose turtleneck kind of thing, it was sleeveless. Over the sweater was a crop top black denim jacket, she had a black pixie cut and a petite but curvy figure. She looked miffed at what Wally said and at how everyone was looking at her, but they couldn't help it. Her pout only accentuated the already gorgeously full lips and the blush brought color to her creamy white complexion. They could only imagine her beauty of her eyes though because of the achingly familiar dark shaded sunglasses. Superboy was the first one to speak and was blunt "Where's Robin?"

The girl only sighed and put a dainty hand to her head making her perky breasts heave in her green sweater and spoke in a soft yet utterly seductive voice without even trying, "SB I'm right here, and I swear if I hear any comments along the lines of 'cute', 'hot', 'adorable', etc. I will kill you all in a long painful way that only a bat knows" the last part coming out with a hard edge that made the team want to back away but also melt at the sexiness of it.

Then Artemis started laughing hysterically and could barely get out through her breathlessness "H... How did this… even happen" _more laughing_ "though this is utterly hilarious *breathe and laugh* how did the boy wonder get turned in the boy magnet!" Lots more laughing comes from her mouth as Artemis clutches her bare midriff and has to sit down from her extreme laughing.

Robin huffs angrily and his/her face turns a bright pink from both anger and embarrassment. He turns away and gives the team amble view of a gorgeous butt. He starts muttering something along the lines of 'stupid Poison Ivy and her stupid toxins. When I get my hands on her I'll throw her in the coldest barest cell in all of Arkham Asylum'. M'gann just looks pitifully at him/her.

Batman clears his throat to gain the attention of the team once more. "I've been called off to an out of world mission and sadly Robin's relatives are going to be out of town so he will be staying at the cave. Please ensure he doesn't try to patrol Gotham in his current condition, the villains should not be informed of what has happened." With that he looks at Robin and they shared one of their silent conversations

 _Are you sure you're going to be okay?_

 _Possibly, as long as you're okay with me possible punching KF if he starts hitting on me._

 _I wouldn't have it any other way. *silent smirk*_

 _Just get back fast so you can finish that cure, if I have to stay like this for too long I think I'll go crazy!_

 _Yes, I'll make this fast. Take care._

 _Love you too dad._

Batman smiles in his way that only Robin would notice and abruptly turns with his cape flapping and enters the zeta beams to go to the watch tower

 **Recognized: Batman 02**

The team just looks at Robin and stares having no idea what to say. Robin noticing their stares and obvious nervousness just frustratingly says "GAH! Just get it over with, say what you want now or forever hold your peace!"

Wally takes the opportunity immediately "Dude your HOT! And mean smokin'! If I had known you'd look this good as a girl I would have made you swap genders ages ago!" he exclaimed.

Artemis nodded with conviction "I usually don't agree with Kid Idiot here, but oh my God! Talk about a walking sex symbol!" Everyone would swear Artemis was checking Robin out, must be a competition thing.

M'gann took this as her chance to rush up to Robin and twirl him in a circle exclaiming "You are so adorable! You have to let me paint your nails, and take you shopping, and give you a makeover!" and then promptly pinch his cheeks in excitement.

Kaldur just looked awkward, as if he'd rather be anywhere but here "I'm glad that you are… unharmed" he said with an uncomfortable tone.

Superboy just seemed to be stunned to silence.

Robin nodded, trying not to let his true feelings of utter disgust at what was happened to him, said "Alright, if that's all bye. I'm going to train and none of you can comment on how I look now, unless I ask about it." As he/she strode away with hips swishing in such a seductive way, Superboy almost thought he could here angry muttering about 'gypsy charm' but he couldn't tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review! I would love to know what you think!**


	4. Awkward

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like and comments would be appreciated!**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Awkward**

Robin got to his/her room and huffed. He hated this! It was going to be a nightmare living in the mountain while looking like this. He carefully put the new girl clothes in the bottom drawer of his dresser, so he could forget about them after he got turned back into a male. He, however, did take out a red athletic tight shirt and some sports leggings that go to mid-calf so he could train. He got dressed and swished to the training room to burn off some steam and see he could everything he could do as a male in this female body.

He made it to the training room and started stretching. After he ran a few laps for warm up he did what he considered a basic routine. The body kept up well and did everything he was able to do as a male so he moved to some harder moves: quadruple flips, double twist layouts, etc. Robin was quite pleased that the body still had the same skills as before so his fighting style wouldn't have to change.

Suddenly Robin could feel someone looking at him. He whipped around and found Wally peeking around the corner at him. Robin glared at him and Wally paled, and then ran. Robin shook his head and sat down to get water. The mountain was too quiet for his liking, something must be going on.

Robin established ninja mode and stealthily walked around looking for everyone. They were in the kitchen, of course. No one noticed him in the shadows, M'gann didn't sense his presence. Superboy didn't hear his entrance or his heart beat. It was all in the bat training.

They are talking about him that is kind of rude, especially because he could hack into the cameras if he wanted to.

"He/she is still training, we probably have another hour." Wally looked slightly nervous, but he knew the best that Robin was someone not to be underestimated.

Megan didn't look nervous, just slightly sad. "I feel so bad for him.. her. See I don't even know how to address Robin anymore! I don't want to treat him differently but I can't help it."

"I think this is a great thing for him. Now he knows the troubles of being a girl" Artemis looked manically pleased, it was not a good look on her. Robin resented that statement; he has always treated females kindly and as equals.

Kaldur looked up with a confused expression, "I don't understand your reasoning Artemis"

"Well now he knows how it feels to be a girl. How we don't like being flirted with or having 'compliments' thrown at us. Now he is the one being ogled and in the future he'll know not to do it."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't he always been a gentleman to you? Besides the sibling like teasing he has always reprimanded Wally and glared at men who were looking at you and Megan in public. He does not seem to treat you in the way you speak of, so I believe he already knows not to treat ladies in that manner"

"He's right; Robin was the one to teach me how to treat the female race when everyone was trying to teach me social behaviors." Conner jumped in.

Artemis huffed slightly at that, then looked thoughtful and nodded her head agreeing with them. "You know Wally you could learn a thing or two from him." Robin didn't know if he should feel angered at Artemis for sticking Wally at him or happy she realized he knows how to be proper.

Wally's face got a little red from that, if it was from anger or embarrassment no one could tell. "Hey! That's not true; he just doesn't know how to flirt yet. Besides we are getting off topic."

"We should just treat him like we always did, nothing has changed in his mind, the only thing different is how he looks." Kaldur looked thoughtful as he said that, but everyone knew it was going to be difficult to treat him like nothing happened. "Superboy will you check if Robin is still training?"

Robin got slightly anxious at that, but they might as well know he was there the whole time, he wonders how long they were talking about him before he started eavesdropping. "He's not in the training room" Superboy reported. Robin silently walked his way out of the shadows and to the fridge without anyone noticing. He took a Gatorade out of the fridge and walked to the island. That is when they noticed he was in the room with them. M'gann shrieked, Wally jumped, and Artemis eeped. Kaldur and Conner just looked startled and slightly guilty.

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I hopped up on the island to sit and looked at them. They all looked at each other before looking at me. I sighed, they were so obvious. "Yes, I heard you talking about me. No, I'm not mad. However if you feel awkward around me now you should have just told me." I hate how my voice sounds like a tired mother.

"Listen, I would really appreciate it if you _could_ treat me exactly as you did before, but I know that isn't going to happen. I only have a few requests: Wally please refrain from flirting and ogling me, Megan… clear nail polish," I have acknowledged that I'll have to let he paint my nails so she won't give me a make-over "Artemis stop secretly laughing at everything I do, yes I could see it. Finally don't treat me like I'm glass, as in I could still kick your butts with one hand behind my back. Don't forget that."

I look hopefully at them; I think my words have started to sink in. M'gann looks excited, Kaldur is nodding, Wally is looking anywhere but at me, and Artemis is trying to regulate her breathing. Conner looks like stone, but he also looks skeptical, like when we first sparred together, I'll have to remind him how that went the first time. "So, who wants to watch a movie?"

Megan squealed, "I do, I have a great movie to watch. I think it is called _The Avengers_ I think it is about superheroes like us!" None of us had any better ideas so we ended up going along with it. Wally made popcorn, Artemis got soda, and I set up the DVD player, because only Wally, Artemis, and I know how to. Everyone decided we would watch this movie, have pizza, then watch another superhero movie. Everyone got into more comfortable clothes, as in P.J.s and got out their sleeping bags. I wore the same batman pajamas from last night, M'gann is in green, red, and black polka dot footie pajamas, and Artemis is wearing a much lower cut tank top than me with flannel shorts, all in green. Wally, Conner, and Kaldur are in t-shirts and flannel pants in their respective colors. We all make it through three movies with the pizza break after the first one before we start dropping like flies. Finally after the fourth movie we are all asleep across the living room floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know that was a boring chapter, it was mostly just a filler kind of thing.**

 **I'm going on vacation! So this is going to be my last chapter before I get back!**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Training

**A/N: Peeks around a corner and walks in with a suitcase behind me. Hey guys! Thanks for still reading this! I'm back from vaca and with hopefully continue with fairly fast posts!**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Training**

 **No P.O.V.**

The zeta beams start up and ring out

 **Recognized: Black Canary 13**

"Team? Is anyone around?" Black Canary walks around surprised and slightly annoyed that no one is on time for early morning practice. She walks into the common area and sees the team minus robin all piled up in sleeping bags. She takes her phone camera out because of the cute sight. Megan is completely pressed onto a ridged sitting Superboy while on the love seat. Artemis is leaning onto the chair below M'gann with her head on Kaldur's leg. Kaldur is slouched to the side using Wally's ankles as a pillow, how can that be comfortable? Finally Wally and some strange girl are using each other as pillows, the girl has her head on his chest and his head is on her arm… wait a minute. Black Canary finally realizes that she doesn't know the girl.

Black Canary immediately steps forward to examine the girl. The extra step causes the girl's instincts to kick in and she throws three bird-a-ranges at Canary. The girl's movement causes Wally to wake up and a chain reaction occurs with Wally waking Kaldur up, Kaldur Artemis, and Artemis waking M'gann and Conner by a flailing arm hitting M'gann.

Canary blocked one of the bird-a-ranges but the other two pinned her against the cave wall. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Canary! My reflexes just went to overdrive in my sleep" a now fully awake Robin exclaims.

Black Canary just looks confused, "Who are you?" Robin is sorely tempted to face palm when he remembers she wasn't one of the people on the league call. "Black Canary, it's me Robin. Poison Ivy turned me into a girl." Canary's eyes widened and she looked somewhere between extreme worry and laughing out right, the worry stemming from her motherly/aunt instincts. She chooses worry, "ROBIN! Oh my, are you okay!? What's going to happen now?"

Realizing that Canary is still pinned to the wall he rushes over and takes his bird-a-ranges back, "Well Auntie Dinah, Batman was called away to a mission and the toxin is still being analyzed so for the moment I'm stuck like this. But I've already tried my skills and I know I am still combat ready, so nothing changes besides I can't go on missions."

Canary looks dubious, "Are you sure? I mean won't it take you time to get used to the new body? Maybe you should lay off for a few days, I don't want my favorite nephew-"an indignant cry can be heard from Wally in the background "- getting injured because he tried doing something without being used to this… situation." Robin looks exasperated.

"Yes, Canary I'm sure, totally feeling the aster. I'll show you, we should really start training anyways, we're already late." Canary nods and gives everyone instructions to eat and get dressed and to meet in the training room in 15 or else there will be an extra hour of training in the already long day or it.

~~~ Training ~~~

 **Robin P.O.V**

I walk into the training room in my red athletic shirt and tight fitting leggings. My mask is on so I won't have to worry about the glasses falling off during sparring. I can't wait to show Canary and probably Superboy that I'm still 100% awesome.

"Alright team today we are going to start off with hand to hand combat. Then we will continue on to _team_ speed, and finally stealth." With that Canary clapped her hands and looked at the roster of who would he partnering with whom today. She looked slightly anxious when she read the names. "Okay so… M'gann is with Artemis, Kaldur with Wally, and… Superboy is with Robin." She looks worried and it gets my blood boiling. I HATE being underestimated and I HATE that _she_ would look at me as weak when she has seen how well I fight. Our match is set last so I have to sit and stew in my frustration as the others spar.

Artemis and M'gann have a pretty good match as M'gann has gotten better at density shifting, not amazing but what arrows she can't shirt through she dodges, however Artemis still wins. Kaldur and Wally's match ends painfully fast when Wally starts to dodge Kaldur's water whips but forgets the water on the floor and slips. Finally it is my turn to spar with Conner.

 ***I'm not the best with fight scenes so bear with me***

Superboy and I get to the training floor. The timer counts down and I prepare myself.

3- observe Superboy's mood and domineer, he seems apprehensive to fight me in this state, use it to my advantage and make him regret doubting me.

2- get into stance

1– breathe in, breathe out

Begin

We stalk each other for thirty seconds then Conner moves, presumably to try and end the fight fast so he won't have to fight me as a girl anymore. He comes in with a slower and much less powerful punch than usual. Really it's insulting how incapable he thinks I am right now, it is child's play to dodge that punch, I don't even move my feet, just lean out of the way. "Really Supey is that all you got? You must not be feeling the aster today if that's all you can muster into that punch." I smirk as I insult him. I need to get him furious so he will actually try to spar with me.

There is the smallest amount of anger at my words and Superboy tries to punch and then follow with a kick at me this time. I jump and cartwheel over his head so I'm behind him. As I do so I see Canary out of the corner of my eye, she is scared for my wellbeing, I can't believe she doesn't have faith in my. "That's was better, but still are you even trying?" I taunt him.

Finally it seem Supey is catching on that I want a real match, "You want to go? Then let's go!" he growls at me, I cackle he is too easy to infuriate. He charges at me full speed and usually I would just dodge and swipe to make him land on his face, but today he and Canary doubted me, the rest of the team probably did too, so instead I go more brutal.

As he tries to punch me I use one arm to grab his extended arm and flip over still holding onto his appendage, my weight and momentum is barely enough but it make him stumble backwards from his headlong course forwards. Without letting go I twist my body around his and make him spin. I let go and back handspring away. He growls, I think he realized I was playing with him. He tries to charge again.

This time I don't flip him, I let him come closer and then time it perfectly so I move out of the way and use his own momentum to collide with my fist. His head jerks up and I spin around so the momentum of him falling backwards collides with my spinning kick to send more power into the hit point. It makes him fly forward and face plant. **Superboy status: Fail** rings through the training room. I look at the audience and they are in stunned silence, "I believe you have forgotten who has been the longest running protégé and who can kick everyone's butt's, including yours Canary. I hope this subtle reminder has been sufficient." I walk off the sparring square without waiting for their replies. "Are we going to start the team speed training or what?"

* * *

 **A/N: Should I make my chapter longer? Or are they a good size?**


	6. Training II

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all feedback and would love to know what you think! ;)**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, this is just how I am. I'll do really well for the first few chapters when I'm excited and then I'll get distracted and forget to write more. But no worries I'll try to improve speed!**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Training II**

 **No P.O.V.**

Black Canary comes out of her stupor and claps her hands. "All right team now is time for _team_ speed. This is not a completion or a way to show you are better than someone; you are to work as a team to accomplish the obstacle course. The Justice League had to do a similar training and failed miserably the first time because they went ahead as individuals and while they accomplished the task in good time people were injured and things left unfinished. So stick together." Canary looked at Wally and Robin hard after that. "You will go through three different courses, they are the same length and same difficulty just with different objectives, your time should improve with each one. Get into positions."

The team lined up and looked at each other nervously. There was a giant wall blocking the view of what was to come. The robotic voice came on, _you may begin_.

The wall came down and in front of the team was a large pit spanning 30 feet with too few and far between foot places for a regular human being. Maybe. "Team we should o across all at once, we have no idea what would happen if separated. Miss Martian take Artemis, Superboy could you jump both me and Robin? Wally you should be able to jump across with your extra momentum" Aqualad orders. Robin laughs, "No need, I can get across just fine. Let's get too this. We are being timed."

Aqualad looks dubious because he knows it is too far a jump for a regular person but, he forgot who he was dealing with. Before Aqualad can express his doubts Robin is moving. He backs up ten feet, hurdles and does a back handspring into three high, exceedingly long flip and lands for less than a second on one foot for the foot hold is small before he bounces to another that is eight feet away. The team watches in awe for a few more seconds before they realize he is almost over and should not be separated. They all come over in their more mundane way.

"Are you sure you are not a meta human, those stunts were quite impressive" Aqualad comments. Then turns to the next obstacle, it is a bomb.

Kid Flash zooms over to the bomb to get a better view, it says three minutes and nineteen seconds. "What happens if we can't disable the bomb? Will it blow up on us? I don't know what kind of bomb it is! What should we do?"

The rest of the team looks at the bomb and starts to get anxious, Robin looks slightly pleased. "Have you never had to disable bombs? This is child's play compared to the nuclear one Joker got his hands on last year." He steps in front of them and grabs tools from his utility belt. Robin opens the bomb and with dainty hands carefully cuts wires. The bomb blinks out of existence. "See no problem, so stop worrying."

The team moves on with minor difficulty until the final obstacle. Canary is impressed at their team work; they did better than the League when they tried the similar course. She believes it is because of the close knit fashion of the teens.

The final obstacle is a laser grid where everyone has to get across with nothing that turns off the lasers. Robin can do this course in his/her sleep, Megan can shift to be smaller and fly around the lasers, and Kid Flash's speed would make him able to move fast enough through the gaps when they appear. The question is how they will get Kaldur, Artemis, and Superboy across.

The answer, with much difficulty. Superboy is so buff and inflexible that getting around the lasers is a feat in itself. Robin pairs with him because Superboy will need the most help and her has mirrors to counter act the lasers when the gaps are too small.

Artemis's main problem would be timing and that she is not as flexible as Robin so she is paired with Kid Flash so he can tell her when to go or drag her across with him. The bickering can be heard all around.

M'gann is paired with Kaldur because she is patient and can lift him up if the ground becomes too infested with lasers. It still took the team a total of 13 minutes and 57 second to get across. In total the whole course was 33 minutes.

Black Canary's claps can be heard as she walks over to the tired team. "Great job guys! That was impressive for your first run. The League didn't do as well on their first try. However there is still room to improve, you need to shave off half your time to beat the League record."

They take a five minute break before they continue on with the lessons. The other two team speed courses went marginally faster than the first, and the stealth training was a game of hide and seek from Canary and Wolf at her side. Obviously Robin won.

"Good job today team, you did well and have immensely improved on everything except stealth. Remember you are a _covert_ team and stealth is extremely important. You are dismissed. Except you Robin, I need to talk with you." Black Canary shooed the rest of the team out and turned to Robin, she sighed but smiled when looking at… her. "You're not in trouble; I just want to talk to you about what you're wearing. It's good and all… but I think you should where your uniform while training. I'm going to make you a new one for this girl form."

Robin blanched at Canary's evil grin. He had a bad feeling that all the years of mischievous plans would be back firing on him. "Oh… ummm… I suppose that is fine." He took a step away from her.

Canary's smile gets bigger, "Oh and I called Roy over. Said he should see how his little brothers were doing and such." She winked as she walked away, Robin knew he was screwed when the Zeta beams started to whirl up.

 **Recognized: Speedy B06**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is a little bit of a filler chapter. More drama to come though!**


	7. The Flirt and The Outfit

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all feedback and would love to know what you think! ;)**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

 **Chapter 7: The Flirt and The Outfit**

* * *

 _Canary's smile gets bigger, "Oh and I called Roy over. Said he should see how his little brothers were doing and such." She winked as she walked away; Robin knew he was screwed when the Zeta beams started to whirl up._

 _ **Recognized: Speedy B06**_

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I'm screwed. I thought Canary liked me! This must be because of all the times I made Ollie look stupid. Inwardly I sigh and ready myself for the inevitable. As the entrance of Roy is announced the scream circles the cave, "IT'S RED ARROW! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!" The answer is until I stop reputing Speedy into the computer system.

Roy stops into the room from the zeta beam and immediately his eyes fall on me. Oh I'm going to hate this. He looks me up and down; I'm expecting suspicion, or contempt not what happens next. "Well hello beautiful. So are you a new hero joining the team? I'm sure you are a stunning addition, almost as stunning as your beauty."

I think I'm going to be sick.

This is the guy is like an older brother to me and he is shamelessly flirting me and looking at every curve in my body. I'm scarred for life and will have nightmares about this in the future I'm sure. "Oh dude, this is so gusting, heavy on the dis! It's me Robin as in your little brother who can kick your can if you don't watch what you're saying." Silence. And then laughter fills the cave.

"You… *pant* got turned into a chick *heavy laughter*. You are never going to live this down." Roy chokes out at me. That's it, he is in for a beat down. My fists are clenched at my sides and shaking. I lunge at him. It takes me three seconds to hog tie him and I can't wait to beat him around. But, sadly, Kaldur intervenes.

"Roy, be kind to Robin. Think of how you would feel in this situation. Please try to remember how to be the adult you are." I don't thick Roy ever knew how to be an adult. "Robin untie him." I sigh and grab a bat-a-range. I slice through the ropes easily and _accidently_ slice the straps of his quiver. It falls off when he stands up and he glares at me, but I bat-glare back so he drops his gaze.

"Roy why are you here?" Wally rushes up and asks him, then hugs him. I want to hug him too… after I punch him. However, hugging him with these boobs might not be a bright idea.

"Canary said I should check on you and Rob, because… you know… I've been kind of ignoring you guys. I know I shouldn't have because you're my little bros… but you guys are still with the League and I didn't want to risk running into Ollie." Roy looks slightly sheepish when he says it so I almost forgive him. Almost. He will still be getting itching powder in his bed when I find the time.

I look at him with narrowed eyes, "Actually Canary called you because she wanted to embarrass me, I'm pretty sure anyways. She gave me that Cheshire cate smile when she told me you were coming. By the way if you dare flirt with me you will be getting a beat down." So not feeling the aster.

I turn and stalk away to the kitchen for water and something to eat, but I can still feel his stare at my backside when my hips sway. Gah!

It is my assumption that the others told Roy what happened because he doesn't ask when he gets to the living room where I'm at. M'gann suggests we watch a movie, so everyone gets popcorn and cookies before we sit down to watch some Disney princess movie. Roy sits down next to me on my right and Wally on the left as we sit on the floor. Just like old times. We sit and I can tell Roy is still ogling me but I try to ignore it and the way he puts his arm around my shoulders.

~~~ The Flirt and The Outfit ~~~

Black Canary walks into the room right as the movie ends, but I'm secretly scared at the smile on her face. "Robin, will you come her for a second? The rest of you wait here." Yup, not a good sign.

We walk out of the room and I'm mouthing 'help me' to Wally but he just shakes his head and salutes me. I'm dead, so not whelmed.

We walk into a spare room and there, on a manikin is a girl version of my uniform. Let me rephrase that, a slut version of my uniform. It has shorter that booty short shorts with a band around mid-thigh for extra weapons, with boots that have three inch heels, and the top… Oh boy. It has a deep V-neck that I'll have to sew at least three inches more cloth into and my cape has turned into some kind of cloak that connects in the front like a choker necklace with a robin pendant. "No, I'm not wearing that. Not only would Batman kill for how provocative it is, but also my legs would be cut to pieces in those pants. The heels are a hindrance, I know how to fight with them but I'm not going to."

Canary gives me a stern look "you are going to walk out there in this outfit, you can change to your regular pants but you'll wear the other boots I have," she pulls out combat boots with one inch heels, "and you will wear the top and cloak. If only to see the fit." I sigh but nod because I'd feel bad if her work went to waste. I pull on my regular pants but slip her extra band on top of them. Then I grab the boots and slip those on. The belt is my regular one. Then comes the horror. I grudgingly put on the shirt, if you can call it that, and then the cloak.

Canary is smiling, "you look amazing, and you could be part of the Birds of Prey in that outfit!" Now lets shows the others." She grabs me around the waist and drags me towards the others kicking and screaming."

 **No P.O.V.**

The Team suddenly hers screams and turns towards the noise.

"Black Canary stop it!"

*Thud*

"I don't want to show them! I look like a striper."

*Scratches and a table moving from when Robin tried holding onto it*

"Robin stop fighting me, you are going to show them!"

*Grunts of pain and exertion*

The team finally sees what all the fuss is about as Robin and Canary come into the room. Canary sets Robin down and then grabs his wrist as he tries to make a run for it.

*Silence*

Someone whistles, Roy probably, and the voices begin.

"Oh My Gosh. You look so smocking hot" (Wally)

Laughter "I wish I looked that good but this is hilarious" (Artemis)

Squeal "You look adorable!" (Megan)

A grunt of agreement and admiring gaze (Connor)

"You look quite good my friend" (Kaldur) and not even he could stop staring at Robin's breasts.

"You look so hot I wish I could date you" (Roy)

Before I could scream rage at them I hear a beep from my com.

"Robin, come in this is Batgirl. I need your help immediately! Joker is on my tail. I'm at the old ace chemicals build-"The com. cuts off.

I look down at my clothes, there is no time to change, she needs me now! "I need to go, like now. Batgirl is in big trouble. Canary when I get back have the med. bay ready and be prepared to fix this V-neck!" I sprint out the zeta beam.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all the people that faved and followed. I really appreciate the support!**


	8. Batgirl

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all feedback and would love to know what you think! ;)**

 **Sorry for the fight scene, I'm new at those**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Batgirl**

" _Robin, come in this is Batgirl. I need your help immediately! Joker is on my tail. I'm at the old ace chemicals build-"The com. cuts off._

 _I look down at my clothes, there is no time to change, she needs me now! "I need to go, like now. Batgirl is in big trouble. Canary when I get back have the med. bay ready and be prepared to fix this V-neck!" I sprint out the zeta beam._

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I rush out of the abandoned phone booth and into the fresh crisp polluted air of Gotham, Home sweet home!

I sprint and grapple across half the city to the outskirts where the obsolete Ace Chemical plant stands. Goons surround the whole building, but I'm a master of stealth. The only problem would be getting back out. I need a plan and fast.

Surveying the area around the building there isn't much I can use. The henchmen have machine rifles and numbers, but they are stupid like all muscle headed lackeys.

I wait for a secluded guard group of seven men. I slide silently into the middle of the group, they still haven't noticed me. Good. In less than a minute all of them are down from pressure points and good old fashioned bludgeoning. One group down, now for the rest. I melt into the shadows and look for my next targets.

 **Batgirl P.O.V.**

I can't take this much longer. Where is Robin? I need him and soon. I already have three stab wounds and Joker won't stop hitting me with his damn crowbar! I can't help it I scream.

Joker's horrid face gets inches away from mine with his psychotic smile, "Well that wasn't as much fun as Birdboy or Batsey. They last much longer than you girlie. Alas, this is your first time with Uncle J, but your scream was delicious. Music to my ears. Let's see if you sing for me when you get a bath in the chemicals hmm?" he breathes on my, his breathe smells worse than garbage. His maniacal echoes off the walls as he prances away to get rope.

Some henchman grabs me and drags me further into the plant, where is Robin?!

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I finish off all the goons around the building quietly. It only took me 15 minutes but that is 15 minutes too long. Batgirl needs me, she would be staying traught but the Joker is torturous, every second she could be dead. I sprint faster at the thought.

The sound of evil laughter lures me to the center of the plant, there dangling above a vat of chemical acids is an unconscious Batgirl; I can see blood and knives in her. Joker is dead.

I cackle from the shadows of the room, it echoes and fills every space. Joker looks around wildly, his grin widening to almost crack his face, "Birdboy, glad you could finally join us. Where is Batsey hmm? No matter nothing is going to save you too."

Villains should learn to never monologue, even if that wasn't one, it just gives me time to sneak up behind them. I swoop down behind the Joker and knock him out before he can see me in this form. Batgirl is still over the acid though and it seems the rope is breaking.

I shoot my grapple to the rafters and swing as the rope breaks to catch her. She is still unconscious when she lands in my arms, but then I hear a creaking. The old rafters are breaking and I barley miss falling into an acid vat myself as the grapple line loses tension and we plummet towards the ground.

I spin so Batgirl lands on top of me, thankfully nothing is broken but it still knocks the wind out of me. I tie up the Joker quickly and leave a tracking device so the Gotham PD will pick him up. Then I'm grappling back to the cave with Batgirl in my arms.

~~~ Batgirl ~~~

 **Batgirl P.O.V.**

I wake up slowly. Everything is bright and everything hurts. But, I'm on something soft and I feel warm. Soon I hear the heart rate monitor and I know I'm in a medical place. I can't be the batcave, it's too bright and Robin would never take me to an actual hospital. I must be in the cave where his 'team' assembles.

I finally open my eyes to see Robin, but something is wrong. I can't see much because he is leaned in his chair with his head in his hands on my bed. But, everything just seems slightly off. His hands and arms are daintier, his hair a different style. The shirt is one I recognize, I bought it for him last Christmas, but it hangs off him slightly. I need to see his face, "Robin?" wow my voice is rough.

His head jerks up and I see his face, or should I say her face. "Babs? Oh take goodness you're awake! I was so worried, you looked bad. It was asterous, heavy on the dis." he exclaimed in a voice similar to the Dick I know but higher and slightly… sexy? Did he mean to do that?

"I'm fine, but what the hell happened to you? You.. you're a girl?" what happened to my best friend?

He ducked his head and gave a wry smile so unlike his Robin smirk, this is Dick right now, "Poison Ivy got me and Bats is on an off world mission so the antidote is on hold. But, really I'm fine I'm more concerned with you. You just had your first torture session with Joker and came out with a sprained wrist, three stab wounds, fractured ribs and a dislocated ankle."

"Oh. Well that's not as bad as it could have been. Thank you coming to save me." I grab his hand and look at it while thinking of his times with the Joker and thank my lucky stars it didn't happen to me.

I look up at his next words and my heart melts, "I would always come to save you." I love his shy smile and the concern his voice carries. I love him. Then he cackles a little, "I hope you don't mind not sleeping because only Roy and Wally know about you so the rest of the team will want to yell at me and rapid fire questions at you."

I groan.

* * *

 **I hope you liked! Please comment!**


	9. Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all feedback and would love to know what you think! ;)**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've had summer homework!**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

 **Chapter 9: Meeting**

* * *

 **No P.O.V.**

Robin hurriedly handed Batgirl a pair of glasses because almost as if the team was listening to the conversation, they so were, they rushed into the room. Wally and Roy ran to Batgirl's side looking extremely worried. "Batgirl are you okay? When Robin got the call we panicked, we should have gone with him!" "You have to be okay! We can't lose a member of camp redhead!" ***I read that from another fanfic*** their voices overlapping in worry.

Robin glared at the two worried red heads, "guys give her a chance to breathe! She will be okay in a week or so, no lasting damage." Except mentally. He looks at Batgirl worriedly again.

Artemis is full out glaring, "Wait a minute you two bozos know her? How come we don't? Robin how could you not tell us about a Batgirl!?" she yelled at the three boys circling Batgirl.

"There was no need for you to know; besides she is a new addition, only been in the business a few weeks more than you." Robin glares back at Artemis successfully mollifying her, then he smiles at Batgirl letting her know that she is still an amazing hero even though she is new. Batgirl blushes at his look.

The next to speak is Wally as Roy doesn't deem it necessary to speak to Artemis, "Well, you see… Batgirl and Robin have known each other for a long time. They were each other's first best friends. So of course she was the first civilian to know his secret identity. Because she knew that Roy and I decided she was trustworthy enough to know our secret identifies… and we all spent a week and a half together at Robin's house over the summer about three years ago. We called it camp redhead because Robin realized he was outnumbered. So she is like our little sister." Wally looked slightly awkward the whole time while explaining this to his girlfriend.

Batgirl scoffed, " _Little_ sister? Come on Kid Mouth, I'm not that much smaller than you! Besides I'm only one year younger than you! I could totally kick your butt too." Roy was smirking, "Listen B, that might be true but… Robin can still kick all of our butts without breaking a sweat and he is the smallest and youngest. You are simply younger than us so we have the right to go all protective big brothers. It's just a fact of life."

Batgirl and Robin shared a glance that promised revenge and mischief before looking back at Roy and Wally. The whole team shivered at how in sync they were and how much damage they could do.

Batgirl slowly tried to get out of bed even though Roy and Wally protested; Robin knew it wouldn't do any good. "Okay, why don't we take this little meet and greet to somewhere more comfortable?" When she tried to stand she almost fell but Robin was by her side faster than even Wally and helped her stand.

"Sure but you are not walking there." Robin smirked and picked her up bridal style. Batgirl scowled but a blush on her cheeks reveled how much she enjoyed it. She wrapped her hands around his neck for a 'more secure hold' and Robin smiled then started a tour of the mountain, never once setting her down.

~~~ Meeting ~~~

"And this is the living area combined with the kitchen, it is where we spend most of our time outside of training." Robin finished the tour and set Batgirl down on the couch before sitting down next to her. Roy and Wally followed on either side of the pair, leaving the rest of the team to either stand awkwardly or scramble for a seat.

It was silent, but the two bats didn't mind as they had a silent conversation about when Batman was returning and how Batgirl was holding up. The conversation was cut short when Kaldur coughed to get their attention. "I'm assuming you don't an introduction to everyone because you know everything about everyone on the team, but tell us about yourself."

She looks at Robin then smiles slightly. "Well I've wanted to help out Robin and Batman ever since Robin told me about his nightly activities. I'm a gymnast, not as good of an acrobat as Robin, but pretty darn good." Robin beams, "she is pretty asterous at it, but that is mostly from me whelming tutelage."

Batgirl smacks him lightly but smiles, "he has helped me with that. When I told him I wanted to help he started training me in fighting and working more on my gymnastics. Batman knew I knew about this life but never commented. He only allowed me to help when Robin became part of this team and Bats needed more help in Gotham. This was my first time fighting the Joker though, and it didn't end well." Batgirl looked away but Robin put his hand over hers and she seemed to relax.

"Hey don't sell yourself short! You did great against that madman, especially for being alone. You stayed traught through everything and only came out with a few weeks of recovery. Not bad at all for your first time." Robin beamed at her and Batgirl tightly grabbed his hand signaling a thank you.

Everyone besides the pair felt out a place, as if they were interrupting a private and intimate moment. Half the team was confused because they thought Robin had a thing for Zatanna, they were obviously wrong, she after all was the one who kissed him.

Batgirl started talking again but didn't let go of Robin's hand. "Besides that I've been pretty well versed in Gotham. I know it like the back of my hand. One of the first super villains I faced was Blackmask. Batman was captured and a bomb was about to blow up half the city, Robin and I didn't know that though. We were at the police station and holding facility trying to stop Blackmask from being rescued from custody. We literally had to lock ourselves in with him. The henchmen kept trying to break in, there were a few close calls, we ended up being overwhelmed by the numbers in the end. They locked us into one of the cells and left, it didn't work we busted out and ran to their helicopter which was just taking flight. I almost fell off of it. We finally captured Blackmask again but he had activated the bomb remotely already. Thankfully Robin is a computer whiz and was able to shut it down. The commissioner still only thanked Batman as the hero though." The rest if the team stared in awe of the story, and it wasn't even as fantastic as it could have been, if they could have seen us in action they would be bowing.

Robin rolled his eyes at them, "Come on guys, stop looking like you saw Batman smile. Yeah it was totally asterous but you guys could act less chalant about it." He smirked at their faces though, totally happy with their reactions, what a troll.

* * *

 **A/N: The Blackmask story is from The Batman cartoon, really good show although I slightly changed the episode!**

 **Please review!**


	10. The Stories I could Tell

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all feedback and would love to know what you think! ;)**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy with school and gymnastics and birthday stuff.**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Stories I could Tell**

 **Robin P.O.V.**

Batgirl's story was pretty good I guess, I feel exceedingly happy with the teams reactions, we are pretty awesome as the lesser known dynamic duo. Batgirl looks over at me biting her lip like shes nervous to ask something.

"Batgirl, just ask no need to be nervous" My comment snaps the team from their stunned daze by what we can do and look at Batgirl worriedly. She breathes deeply and smiles sheepishly, "well… will you tell us about your first time against the Joker?"

Inside I slightly freeze, it wasn't that bad… but still shook me up. On the outside I'm stoic and nod slightly as if that was a perfectly logical request. "Well my first time with Joker I wasn't alone. It must have been about eight months into my first year, so I was still eight. Umm… I think this was when Joker corrupted Harley. Yeah it was about a week after he pushed Harley Quinn into the Ace chemicals after torturing her in the morgue of Arkham, it was when he drove her insane. So we were going to stop his latest attempt to make the whole city have permanent smiles by drugging the water supply. We fought goons and Harley had he hyenas, those bites are more painful than a piranhas', and everything was going fine…" I trail off slightly; the next part was kind of fuzzy.

"This is where it gets muddled. Joker was about to push the barrels into the water supplies but Batman was bust fighting off Harley and her hyenas so I ran at him, flipped, and tackled him before the water could be contaminated. However… he had his laughing gas. He sprayed my with it and I was able to knock him out and handcuff him before I started laughing to much… but it took bats who knows how long to get to me and give me the antidote. All I remember is pain in my lungs and the feeling of I was drowning on air. I passed out afterwards."

The team looks at me with expressions of horror, but truly that wasn't too bad. I mean the first time I was kidnapped by him I died for like half an hour. **(A/N: picture what he did to Jason but Dick was able to stop the bomb)**

I look at their faces and sigh inwardly, their protective levels were about to go up. I can see it know. Them wanting constant updates from Gotham, worrying when they don't see me for a few days, com. calls in the middle of patrol to make sure I'm alright… this is going to be a nightmare!

I jump up and clap "so on that happy note how about _I_ make us some cookies and we play some games!?" It really wasn't a question because I'm basically already out the door and thinking about making my mom's snickerdoodles.

~~~ The Stories I could Tell ~~~

 **No P.O.V.**

The team is still in silence. They just couldn't believe that the baby of the team would have to deal with this. When Robin left they all watched him leave and thought, _Look at him, so strong when the world is cruel. He shouldn't have to deal with any of this pain, he shouldn't have to be injured or fight, or be in this situation he is now… a boy stuck in that hot girls body._

Kaldur turns on the television to try and get the team's minds off of what Robin told them, it almost works. Camp red head starts talking about what they should do this summer and how if the boys ever saw Joker he would be pummeled, you know regular sort of sibling talk. Then the scent of heaven breezed into the room. Everyone got up to see where that delectable scent was coming from, Roy gently picked up Batgirl and they all walked into the kitchen.

There was Robin in a classic red apron, hair back by a baby blue bandana, that matched her eyes if you knew them, and covered in flour and cinnamon sugar. She looked like a cross between and sixties house wife and a sexy maid. Roy placed Batgirl in one of the chairs and then leaned on the island himself while the rest of the team was filing in.

Robin smiled as they entered, lingering slightly on Batgirl, "the cookies will be ready in just a few minutes! Soon you'll taste my famous snickerdoodles, it's a family secret" no but the redheads noticed how Robin frowned just slightly at the end of the sentence.

Small talk filled the room as the team waited for the cookies. The oven beeped and Robin hurriedly took the cookies out glaring at Wally just daring to try and take any. The team had to wait an agonizing five minutes before the cookies were cool enough. Robin made Wally go last in taking cookies and all that was heard was dedicated eating and happy sounds.

"Robin you have to teach me to bake! My cookies never turn out this good." Robin smiled and cackled at her, "Of course I will, mine are so good because I've had practice and the best teaches ever." Robin thinks of his mom, Alfred, and the strong man who could make the best apple pies. Once all the cookies were devoured the team headed back to the living room, Robin once again claiming the pleasure of carrying Batgirl.

~~~ The Stories I could Tell ~~~

Once everyone was settled the discussion of what games to play dominated the time, they eventually settled on truth or dare because Kaldur, Megan, and Conner had never played. Wally starts.

"Artemis Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

There are a few moments of Wally with a thinking face then a brilliant smile, "I dare you to kiss Roy! Yes, I'm okay with you kissing him." Artemis scowls but walks over to Roy and plants a long steamy kiss on Roy. He looks surprised and disgusted, the feeling was apparently mutual when Artemis made a sour face and wiped her lips after finishing. She went back to sitting next to Wally on the love seat where he kissed her cheek and she smacked the back of his head.

It's Artemis's turn to ask, "Okay Robin. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Artemis smiled, "I want another story! Tell us your scariest encounter with a baddie."

Robin mulled over it for a minute, "When I was eleven Bats and I were fighting Scarecrow, on the roof of a skyscraper. He wanted to release some kind of fear toxin into the ventilation of the building so in the morning everyone in the building would get hit. He ended up hitting me with the fear gas instead, every time someone is hit by the gas your hallucinations and fear are worse, this wasn't my first time. Then I was thrown off the roof and free falling over fifty stories while tied up. I escaped midair and threw a pellet down so that I would survive the landing, but with the fear gas running through my veins, the whole experience was terrifying." _Not to mention the whole time I was imagining my family falling to their deaths._

"My turn to decide. Hmmm… Roy, truth or dare?" he put on his most devilish smile, Roy shudders slightly.

"Okay Rob. Having played with you before I know both options are bad sooo…" he looks at the other for help, everyone but Wally and Batgirl are giving him confused looks. Batgirl and Wally have their heads down in prayer for their fallen comrade. "truth" it was a whispered squeak but Robin heard.

Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas and a tinkling cackle was echoed off the walls, "Asterous. Why would you leave us?" The evil smile was still in place but there was now a hint of betrayal and hurt on Robin's face.

Roy had the honor to look guilty. "I didn't leave _you_ per say-" Roy was interrupted by Wally, "yes you did! You totally abandoned us!" Wally looked away no longer having sympathy for the archer. The rest of the team besides Batgirl looked confused. Kaldur had an inkling of what was going on and had felt hurt when Roy left but never realized how deep it cut on the two younger boys.

Roy looked down in shame, "I didn't want to leave you guys, just the League. I know I should have been nicer to you, and I know I should have called and visited more but I didn't want to run into Ollie. Besides I knew Rob would find my apartment the minute I bought it." He looked at his two brothers; they still didn't look at him. "I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry alright! I shouldn't have left you two! I get now you guys couldn't have followed me, you are too young to leave your… mentors and I know that I really hurt you guys for saying you weren't ready for the world, when obviously you were. But I was angry! They treated us like kids when I was an adult."

The team seemed satisfied with the answer but Robin and Wally only looked slightly happy. Robin sighed, bot up and walked over to Roy, he looked scared as if he thought Robin was going to drop kick him. Robin just fell onto his lap and sighed again. Wally went over and fell on top of Robin and sighed as well. Batgirl was a little left out that she couldn't join the dog pile but Roy looked happier than the team had ever seen him. He stood up carried both boys and dropped them on the couch with Batgirl and they all started laughing, the rest of the team was put out, not being able to join in the inside jokes.

Finally Batgirl spoke up, "Let's not play truth or dare anymore, let's play I, Never! Wally can break out his candy stash and we can use those instead of alcohol." Robin's head flies up, "Candy?! You would let me eat this candy?" The redheads pale and Roy grabs Robin, "No candy! You are not getting candy until you get to an age where you are less energetic after only two hours of sleep." Robin plops down and pouts, but this is a sexy as heck pout that makes the males kiss the plump lips, Wally runs to get the candy before he does something he regrets.

The team circles up after the humans briefly explain the rules to the metas. Roy starts,

"Never have I ever gotten so hyper I destroyed a house with pranks and paint." Robin and Wally each give a piece of candy and grumbled that he helped too.

Next was Wally, "Never have I ever known about the watchtower before July 4th" He stares directly at Roy and doesn't notice when Robin winces. When Roy hands over his candy Robin throws hers at him. The other sidekicks present that day stared at her.

"Okay. SO I knew since the watchtower was built. I saw the designs when I hacked the Bats system and started fixing the math on it because I didn't know it was top secret. I just kept my expression blank; when I looked surprised it was because of Roy's reaction. I however, was totally mad at the mentors for not trusting you guys and keeping us away from the sun mission." She looked away after that saying she was done discussing it.

Next to Wally Artemis speaks up, "Okay then… it's my turn…" she pauses thinking about all the things she _has_ done, it was hard to think of what she hasn't done. "Never have I ever… beaten my mentor at something." She wasn't expecting many candies for this, she just wanted to feel better about the fact.

Robin and Batgirl shared a smug smile and high fived as they both handed in pieces. Roy gave a piece as well. Roy simply stated, "I beat him in a bet about Robin and Batgirl and Batman." The team all look at the two bats.

Robin pipes up first, "I have beaten Bats in a lot of things such as Poker, Monopoly, Bets hehe never take a bet against me…, you know and some other stuff…." He draws off on purpose to let the team shudder and wonder, such a dramatic.

Batgirl smiles and continues the story, "However, Robin and I had a thing going against Bats. Who could not eat any of Agent A's cookies the longest. It went on for a good week, Robin and I were usual if only slightly sugar free but Bats mood went down. It was hilarious how a few cookies totally made him crabby and likely to snap at the slightest thing. We so won." The bats smiled evilly at each other. The team subconsciously agreed to never mess with those two.

M'gann lit up when she realized it was her turn. "I never had a league nickname." Grumbles were heard by the original trio and surprisingly Batgirl as they all gave candy. Robin spoke up for all of them, "Some of them include, Little Bird, Destructive Duo for Wally and me, Terrifying Trio for us three guys, a whole slew of speedster jokes for wally, Roy has some I won't say because he'll strangle me, and Batgirl and I are called the lesser known Dynamic Duo"

Conner grunts and simply states "I never had an involuntary kiss" Robin and Batgirl blush and look away from each other. There is complete silence, as the team stares.

* * *

 **A/N: I know another filler chapter sorry. Please send suggestions to get this story lively again! I tried to make this chapter longer because of the wait and as a Birthday present to myself.**

 **If anyone can guess the strongman who is good at making apple pies I'll give them a shoutout!**


	11. Bonding of Sorts

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all feedback and would love to know what you think! ;)**

 **A Big shout out to Abbra063 for continuously commenting and reading!**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Bonding of Sorts**

 _Connor grunts and simply states "I never had an involuntary kiss" Robin and Batgirl blush and look away from each other. There is complete silence, as the team stares._

They both blush more as the stares continue. Roy and Wally send looks looking more suspicious and protective as time goes on and look like they want to jump in between the two bats.

Robin looked at Batgirl, away, then back at her. She opened her mouth and started speaking, "You guys already know of one of my involuntary kisses. You remember at New Year's" Batgirl does not look happy at the mention of the kiss and instead of embarrassed her face turns into a scowl, M'gann takes note to tell Zatanna to stay away from the cave for a little bit.

Batgirl speaks next, "it was really an accident when it happened to us. Robin was eleven and I was twelve and we were carpooling to school. This particular car didn't have seatbelts," because it was a limo… "And we were pushed of the side of the rode," because people wanted to hurt Bruce…. "And the car rolled, a lot. We grabbed on to each other to try and not hit into the walls but when we finally stopped rolling our faces smacked into each other in a very ungraceful, painful kiss. Next please!"

Kaldur, being even the diplomat started immediately, "I never… had telephone sex." People were surprised that Kaldur even knew what that was. Roy, Megan, and Conner handed over candy. Robin and Batgirl shared a look and grabbed two pieces of candy from Wally and Artemis. They each kept one for themselves and gave the other two to Kaldur. Artemis and Wally blushed and looked away from each other after being caught.

Batgirl spoke up after the awkward silence, "You know with both of your best friend being Robin you should expect we know this, besides Bats know all. Never have I ever…" she smirked a most evil smirk and Robin paled, "gone undercover as the other gender." Robin, Wally, and Roy all grumbled under their breathes and handed in candy. Artemis started to laugh completely out loud.

Robin glared at her, "stop your laughing! I made an amazing girl. Sure I didn't look like Jessica Rabbit like right now but I can tell you, those guys thought I was a girl through and through, even when I told them I was a guy…" a distant look came into her eyes, "anyways. Never have I ever gone to Public School" Everyone gave candy at that.

There was a silence after that, it seemed that yet again they were bored with games. Robin was declared winner. Robin took suspicious glances at the three red heads surrounding him. He leaped forward, breasts almost smacking him in the face, and grabbed all of the candy. He tried to spring away but the others jumped on top of him as if they knew he would do that.

Robin groans from the bottom of the pile, "aww come on guys! One piece of candy! I won't go sugar crazy, I haven't done that since I was ten."

Roy immediately shakes his head, "It's never just one piece with you and you haven't gone sugar crazy since you were ten because everyone knows not to give you loads of sugar or caffeine, once was enough to scare anyone away." The others got off of him and his delightfully plump lips pouted. Suddenly the zeta tubes sounded.

 **Recognized Guest: A01**

Everyone rushed to the beams, there stood a very posh looking elderly man with white hair and a mustache. He seemed to be holding a tuber ware bin filled with… cookies?

Robin rushed over to the man, "Agent A! I didn't think you would be back from England so soon!" He immediately hugs the man and the man hugs back.

"I have returned only for a few hours then I must rush to California for special meeting" (aka a Wayne Enterprise thing probably), "I did however want to see how you were doing Master Robin, I brought cookies" Wally squealed in the background. A sudden wind was the only warning to him coming in fast, Robin and Batgirl both whipped around and pinned him to the wall with Bat-ar-ranges. Simultaneously their faces turned demonic and they used the 'I am the night' voice, "DON'T TOUCH OUR COOKIES!" The whole team back away into the walls trembling in fear.

They turned back to Agent A as if they were actually human and not some sort of evil creatures. Alfred observed Batgirl "Mistress Batgirl whatever happened to you? Are you alright? At least you seem to have taken good care of your wounds." He step towards her and carefully takes inspection of every bit of bruise or wound. "Stay still and be careful, I'll put you on bedrest for a month otherwise. Anyways, I must be taking my dos, stay safe and remember I'm always watching" He walks out while handing the cookies to Batgirl. She immediately smiles like a psycho at Robin, he picks her up and they run to who knows where leaving a most of the team completely shell shocked.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry I haven't posted recently! School and gymnastics have been overwhelming, or really really whelming I guess. I hope you enjoy! Keep sending suggestions please!**


	12. Pranks and Purpose

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all feedback and would love to know what you think! ;) I'm really sorry for the long time between posting but… Happy New Year!**

 **Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pranks and Purpose**

 _She immediately smiles like a psycho at Robin, he picks her up and they run to who knows where leaving a most of the team completely shell shocked._

The team slowly peels themselves off the walls of the cave from which they tried to melt into in an effort to escape the two demons. M'gann shuddered, "What was that? They—they seen so sweet and innocent and then then they," shudder "they turn into those things" M'gann shivers and Conner pulls her in tight.

Wally, being one of the present bat experts speaks in a fear filled tone, "that was the bat instinct to protect the most amazing cookies in the world. I always forget about that and then something like this happens," he is still stuck to the wall from bat-a-ranges, "this time was much tamer though, no injuries. But, I'd be more worried about their smiles, it means they are about to destroy reality itself." The rest of the team pale as Artemis goes to release her idiot boyfriend. They move to the hopefully safe living room.

The fridge is painted red and black, red being the freezers and black being the main body. The ovens have bat symbols on them and every chair has been painted for each individual team member and batgirl and Roy. The cabinets were glued shut as Wally tried to open them. But, the finishing touch was the living room. All the furniture was on the ceiling, the t.v. couldn't be turned to static and was only in Greek, and finally the floor was covered in Legos and silly string.

Wally moaned, "No! It's already begun."

Conner just looks confused, "How did they do this in three minutes? The paint and glue is already dry."

"They have evil super powers that let them accomplish the impossible when it comes to pranks, we should have had a bomb shelter in preparation for when Batgirl came to the mountain. Now we are all doomed!" Wally panics as he tries to think of a way to stop the bat-apocalypse.

~~~ Pranks and Purpose ~~~

The two evil master minds are sitting in Robin room eating cookies on the bed, officially Dick and Babs. Dick had hacked into the cameras and the two laughed hysterically at the poor, scared team in the kitchen.

"Dick, Dick this has got to be one of the most fun days ever! Look at them trying to figure out how to take the furniture down!" Babs laughs at their misfortune, "Oh, this is too good, too cruel. Maybe we should be a little nicer… but only a little."

Dick smirks; "fine I'll let them have the t.v. back" He hacks into the t.v. and it switches back to English, but sets it at the explosive part of a James Bond movie. The team jumps at the sudden explosion with M'gann eeping in fright. The two bats go back into hysteric laughing at her fright. As they calm down they realize they don't have anything to do.

They two finish off the cookies watching the James Bond movie from the security feed, and then another James Bond movie. It must be a marathon. Half way through the third James Bond movie and after eating every last crumb of cookie Babs groans. Dick follows her example and groans back. Babs groans again and sits up, "Mission distract team and terrorize them accomplished but I'm very, very bored."

Dick sits up as well, "Same, let's put the ultimatum out." Dick hops off the bed and picks up Batgirl. They re-apply their masks, once again becoming the lesser known dynamic duo Batgirl and Robin, and move to the unsuspecting team in the living room.

~~~ Pranks and Purpose ~~~

Even carrying Batgirl, Robin is so silent that he walks into the room and behind the team sitting on the floor without making a noise. He puts Batgirl down criss - cross- applesauce next to Superboy and still not one person notices them. They look at each other and mentally put on the list to teach the team observation skills.

"Alright guys, movie times over. Get off your lazy bums and let's do something fun or else Batgirl and I will have to take drastic measures." When Robin spoke it was like a bomb went off and the team all jump in fright. Roy scowls at them, "go entertain yourselves; you've already destroyed this room and the kitchen. You don't deserve to be entertained."

The two bats simultaneously frown, "Roy-boy you don't want us to take drastic measures again do you? Don't you remember all the trouble you got in from not doing a good job babysitting us?"

Roy just scowls again and looks back to James Bond and his Girlie in a hotel room. Wally however isn't so calm. He rushes over to the two bats and goes on his knees with head bowed and hands in pleading gesture over his head, "Please, please just give us five minutes to think of something! Don't destroy humanity and please don't hurt us!" The rest of the team is stunned into silence because they have no idea why Wally is so scared.

Well, Kaldur thinks he knows why because of all the trouble the Wally, Robin, and Roy used to get into. They had dragged him into many nefarious plots to prank the league, and while he mellowed them out some what no one could ever completely destroy their trouble streak. Heaven only knows the damage two bats could do, well apparently Wally does too. Kaldur stands up from his spot and the surprise and horror of the team also kneels before the two bats, "Please do not destroy the cave. I don't want to have to explain this to the Justice League." He then sits in front of them obediently as if waiting for them to tell him what part he should take in their evil plans.

If Kaldur is worried, then the rest of the team is terrified. Artemis is opening and closing her mouth like a fish, M'gann has gone invisible and Conner has backed away from the menacing presence of a bored bat. Artemis finally has something to say, "You two are scarier than a bored Dibs, and trust me they could scare the devil."

The two bats swivel their heads to her confusedly, "What are you talking about?"

Artemis blushes when she realizes they have no idea who Dick and Babs are, "Dibs is what my friend group from school call these two now sophomores, Dick and Babs, they so obviously like each other and that's their ship name. It's our OTP, but they can be positively terrifying when they plot." Wally starts shaking from his submissive position and then can't keep in his hysteric laughter anymore as he collapses to the ground gasping for breath around his laughs. Artemis throws his a confused look but assumes he has finally cracked under the fear of bats.

The two bats blush slightly but no one notices. Batgirl speaks up, "Anyways… Roy come on, you don't want to world to end under your watch do you?"

Roy snorts, "You guys really can't do that much damage…" He sounded confident at the beginning but then trailed off when he realized that they could probably destroy the universe if they wanted to.

Robin gives him a look, "Oh really? So did you just forget that summer where we took over the world for a month without _BATMAN_ noticing? That worked out pretty well though… there wasn't a single conflict besides the normal crimes… and the economies burst pretty well… Anyways, how about the time we blackmailed every country with the nuclear launch codes as a secret evil organization? You forget about that summer?"

Batgirl starts laughing, "OMG that was so fun! The Justice League couldn't figure out it was and they believed our innocent faces and the lie that 'Roy is watching us what could we have done?' It was amazing!" Roy continued to pale while the rest of the team wondered why the League continued to trust Roy to watch these two.

Robin is smirking again, "And that was only when we were 9/10 and 10/11. Don't you remember last summer? When we took over the stock market and made around $100,000 each? Man you're a horrible babysitter."

Roy is finally white as a sheet as he remembers those occasions and the other summers they didn't mention. "Those totally aren't my fault though. Who would leave a person who is part of the troublesome trio in charge of kids? You know how much trouble Wally, you, and me got into! The JL was being stupid and they know it. That's why I've never gotten in trouble for the things you guys do under my watch. But, you've made your point, what do you want to do?"

The bats smiled at each other in victory. Batgirl open her mouth but was interrupted by

 **Recognized: Black Canary 13**

Black Canary's voice comes over the intercom, "Team please report to briefing for mission information."

Robin and Batgirl look put out but also happy because they won't be bored anymore. Batgirl determines she can walk without being carried so walks with Robin supporting her. The team gathers in the briefing room where Black Canary is pacing.

"Batman is away on mission, as you know, so I'll be assigning this one. It's really only a mission for Robin and Batgirl but you guys can help too. Batgirl and Robin you will be going undercover in a finishing school for girls," que groan from both people, Robin for having to go in his girl state and Batgirl because she hates being proper, "where you will uncover the reason for the girls going on a crazy feminist rage against the first male they see. Reports have come in that the girls have attacked 27 males so far, many are in severe condition. There have also been a high number of boys ages 10-18 missing around the school." Black Canary paused to breathe slightly.

"Your names will be Dixie Kingsman—" Black Canary is interrupted by Robin as he swears to murder Flash, "and Betty Smithe. You will be leaving tomorrow at 8am sharp. Your disguises will be in Robin room. Dismissed."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this longer one will make up for the time gap! Please review and give suggestions!**


	13. Too Tired to Name

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all feedback and would love to know what you think! ;) I'm really sorry for the long time between postings but I've been drowning in homework and gymnastics competitions. I don't think I've felt rested since January and its March so you can see how busy I've been.**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Too Tired to Name**

 **No P.O.V.**

The team watches as Robin supports Batgirl to his room where the disguises are. Black Canary seems exceedingly nervous watching them go. As soon as they are around the corner she starts to move to the zeta tubes, "Okay so… I'm just going to leave before they see the dis-"

"BLACK CANARY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!" a very high pitched Robin scream is heard. He walks in breasts heaving from anger and the run. "What the hell do you think you're trying to pull here. I am not wearing that-that prostitute outfit! What kind of finishing school are you sending us to!? And who the hell has a finishing school in the SUMMER!?" There is complete anger and disgust written across Robin's face and the team stares shocked.

They have never heard Robin use such language, something must be really wrong about these disguises. "Robin, them having a finishing school in the summer is partly what makes it suspicious. Besides… it's summer so obviously there would be less… coverage." Black Canary has her hands out in front of her in s placating manner but it doesn't seem to be working. "They really aren't that bad…"

Robin turns around in anger and the team jumps back to avoid any backlash from him, "You are staying to see what torture you have put us in. If there is so much as a rude or vile comment I will slap you and if you so much as _look_ at Batgirl," he whips around to glare at every single person individually and his voice drops into a female 'I am the night voice' that is both terrifying and sexy, "I will personally hand you to the Joker and when he is done I will hide your body so no one will find it." He swishes around as if he was still wearing his camp and marches off with shoulders up in distaste.

The team looks at Canary who looks slightly scared yet relieved, "that went so much better than I thought it would." That does not bode well for what comes next.

Aqualad clears his throat in attempt to regain some semblance of order in this tense atmosphere, "Let's move to the living room to wait for them." The team nods and Canary herds them into the couches where they begin the wait.

~~~ Too Tired to Name ~~~

 **Robin P.O.V.**

A sense of dread washes over me as I walk back towards my room. I open the door and see Babs with her mask off and her… 'top' on. "Dick I'm going to need help with my pants." I scoff, "If you can call them that."

I help her stand up and take her pants off. I know I am blushing but this isn't the first time this has had to be done, we get injuries a lot in Gotham. I slowly put the bright pink fishnet tight over her injured ankle and she pulls the rest up herself. I give her her ripped jean shorts. She pulls them up and I set her on the bed.

I put on the same outfit, bright magenta fishnet tights, ripped jean shorts that go about five inches longer than underwear, a bright magenta 'crop top' that is glorified bra with lacy halt top neck that shows plenty of cleavage but surprisingly supportive, and a leather crop top Jacket that goes to mid-stomach.

I take a deep breath and don't even bother to look in the mirror. Okay, now for hair. The instructions that came with the disguises say that hair and make-up has to look messy, yet perfect, and very alluring. I slowly give Babs a game of thrones type of braid style but leave some strand to cover her face slightly. For her make-up there is a dark red lip and cat eyes, the simpler the better with this outfit. I give her some hazel colored contacts to hide her identity. I step out and my heart almost jumps out my chest. She looks amazing and sexy and she will be mine. I will kill KF and Roy if they decide to try and hit on her.

I don't have much hair to work with but I take my braids and fashion in my face slightly. Next I really don't think I'm going to need much make-up but I put on some mascara and a pick gold lip gloss. I also put in blue-green contacts to hide my very recognizable eye color. Next… the worst part of the whole outfit. There are five inch black stilettos that I have to wear, I can balance in them just fine but… they are very sexy and will accentuate every step to make people look at me and I don't want that. Lucky Babs has to use crutches so she get to wear black ballerina flats.

Finally, I take a look at Bab's bandages. They are going to hurt when using crutches but she'll be okay. "Okay _Betty_ , are you ready to show the team our new uniforms?" I hand her a pair of sunglasses to wear until we are out of sight from the team and put a pair on myself. "Yeah, I guess, but I feel like a total sleaze ball. We could pass for those pin-ups that advertise on the corner _Dixie_! Let's just get this over with." I hand her the crutches I always have in my room at the cave, Bats must always be prepared.

Together we walk and hobble out to the main room. Oh boy.

~~~ Too Tired to Name ~~~

They're just staring at us. I can tell they are trying not to look but they just can't help it. I'm standing slightly in front of Batgirl because she's mine, but it's like a car crash, you want to look away but you can't. KF and Roy having jaws dropped, I think there is drool from KF, Aqualad is blushing, Superboy looks fascinated, Canary, Artemis, and M'gann look slightly… jealous? Oh, this is just Gross!

"Artemis no offence but you will never look that hot." KF looks dazed as he talks in a trance. I am filled with embarrassment as they look at us like wet dreams, Roy can't look up from my cleavage and I just want to slap them all.

"Canary just drive us to that stupid boarding school! I don't want to be looked at like I'm the most asterous thing on the menu anymore! Come on _Betty_ let's get you into the car." I help her hobble to the non-descript car in the cave hanger. Canary follows about five minutes later as if it took her a while to leave her dazed state, we must be such a sight. The drive took about three hours because it is just outside Gotham, which alone makes this place suspicious. We discussed the plans, always leave comm on and report every night, be careful, blah blah blah all that stuff.

We drive up the cobblestone way and are stopped by security detail. They are all female and are dressed like a sexy police woman Halloween costume, "Can we help you mam?"

Black Canary looks slightly stunned at all of the security, "Oh I have students Dixie Kingsman and Betty Smithe reporting for school."

The security guard turned chipper, "Beautiful we'll take their bags and lead them in no problem. You can say good bye and then drive off we have this handled." The guards went to the trunk and took our bags. I helped Babs out of the car and Canary gave us hugs for luck and reputation, "Now you girls be good and remember to follow directions!" a.k.a. remember the rules she told us in the car. Gosh, what does she think we are noobs?

The guards showed us around the massive campus, "That's the cafeteria open every day from 6 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. you can eat at any time. The gym is always open, you need to exercise to keep healthy and practice the self-defense you'll be learning. The art rooms are over that way and the chemistry labs are just around the corner. Here are your dorms; you'll be sharing a room. Each room is equipped with a private bathroom, shower included, and a mini fridge. There is a bunk bed and a walk-in closet, don't forget to do the readings before class tomorrow. A person will pick you guys up for placement and classes tomorrow. Have a good day!"

It was in total one of the most rushed tours I've ever had. "Betty there is seriously something weird about this place. Let's go to sleep before the world ends." I help BG into some pajamas, one of my oversized shirts that she never gave back and some Robin frilly pants. I myself stick with my batman pajama set. "Goodnight Red." I give her a small kiss on the forehead by impulse. Stupid, stupid thing to do. I hop in my own bed before she sees my blush.

"Goodnight Pixie Boots." I groan, that wasn't even my idea! Alfred thought it would look good. It did but we had to stop when all of the villains became infatuated with me, ugg not feeling the aster.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the filler chapter hopefully there will be more action in the next one but my mind is curdled right now. I'm pretty sure my body is trying to kill me because I had a literal 5 minute coughing fit while writing this. But until next time please comment and I hope you like!**


	14. This place is Wrong

**A/N: Well it's spring break now and I'm sort of rested, Yeah! I still have the cough and it's definitely gotten worse, but you don't need to hear about that. Here is the next chapter, not sure what it's going to be about yet because I know the ending of this story but not the middle soo.. yeah.**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

 **Chapter 14: This place is Wrong**

* * *

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I set the alarm clock to 7 because our placement tests start at 8. I am a morning person so it's fine with me but if the groan form Babs is any indication it's not okay with her. That's fine though, I'll get the first shower and be as long as I want… oh, oh no I'm starting to think like a girl! No, no no no no no! This is so not whelming.

I jump out of bed and into the bathroom, I strip and turn the water on and jump in while it is still freezing, get these girly thoughts out of my head, I'm a guy and this will be reversed before too long. I take a deep and as the water warms up I calm down. I wash up and only stand under the wonderful for five extra minutes before getting out.

Babs is still in bed so with a towel covering myself I go into the walk in closet. It has the sizes divided by left and right sides. I'm on the left and get on the 'uniform' more like slut outfit. However, there are also street cloths and work out cloths and about 15 pairs of shoes for each of us, if the correct sizes. This place must bust be well funded and extremely detail oriented, interesting.

Babs still hasn't gotten up yet, "Come on B you need to get up, if we want breakfast at all today you need to get dressed so we can make it to the cafeteria before the tests." She simply groans again. Okay, time for drastic measures. I take all of her covers, remove her head form under the pillows and pick her up. Then I drop her on her gorgeous butt in the walk in closet and tap my high heeled toes.

She glares up at me and sticks out her tongue before standing up on one leg and pointing at the door for me to go. I walk out until she calls me back in to help her to her crutches. Finally we walk out of the dorms to the cafeteria. The perfectly prepped lawns of the campus are deserted besides a few female guards walking around. We get to the cafeteria and it too is empty besides faculty. Classes don't start until ten so presumably all the other girls are sleeping in. Babs and I eat a quiet breakfast; it's too awkward to talk in the silence.

We walk to the testing rooms. Inside is a perky brunette with luscious curls and too much make-up. She stand up and I realize while she looked around 40 she was wearing a hot pink leather jumper that had a V-neck that went in between her boobs to mid stomach and went about six inches lower than underwear. "You must be Dixie Kingsman and Betty Smithe! Come right this way, you need to tested so we can place you in the right classes." She walks behind us to usher us into separate testing rooms. She is wearing knee high leather stilettos. That are six inches tall. It's official, Black Canary sold us to prostitute finishing school.

Inside the testing rooms are a single desk with three purple pencils and a timer. Already on the desk are five thick packets. She leads babs to a different room and when I check the door it is locked. The intercom comes on, "Okay girls!" the voice cracks from its shrillness, "You have four hours to finish those packets in front of you good luck!"

I open the packets. One is the basic school stuff. There is reading and writing , basic math, and even some science. It was a bit like a shorter version of the ACT. Then I opened the second packet. It had questions about fashion trends and sewing and about females in society right now. I only knew the answers because being the adopted son of a trillionaire means you need to keep up to date with the media and the trends.

The third packet was chemistry. Advanced chemistry that Wally would have loved but I only understood four fifths of it. The fourth packet was about experience. 'What are you athletic abilities? Have you taken any fighting classes? Have you had any sexual encounters? Had any romantic relationships? How is your home life?' So many personal questions that I didn't want to answer but did in the way Dixie Kingsman would.

The final packet gave me inkling into what this whole place was about. It asked all about our opinions on the male gender. They were multiple choice, thankfully. Going through I realized that they wanted the person to say they hated, despised, men and that they would do anything to avoid them. I hope Babs clued in on it because I rushed through the packet to change me answers to the ones they wanted. The timer rang just three minutes after I finished fixing my answers. The perky lady walked in took my tests and ushered me out. Babs was already waiting for me.

We walked back to our dorm. As soon as the door closed I turned to her and we shared a look "Okay this place is just wrong, you realized they wanted you to hate men right?" She nods.

I pace slightly as Babs sits down on her bed and crosses her uninjured leg over the dangling injured one in a half criss-cross shape. "Okay they obviously want us to make some kind of potions. The last packet suggested they are going to try to teach us to hate men. The self-defense classes are probably going to be fighting classes. What could they be planning? To create an armada of hateful woman with chemical weapons? No, they don't seem to want to create an army. Maybe, maybe this has to do with the attacks?" I look up at Babs and we stare at each other in understanding. She takes out her communicator.

She clicks the button to make our report, "BC do you copy?" "Yes I'm reading you" "Okay so we are pretty sure this place is training girls to hate males and attack them, but we don't know how yet. That's all for today I think" I nod at her. "Okay good work guys get some rest and good luck" The communication clicks off.

* * *

 **A/N: A little short but I'm getting stuck so suggestions would be appreciated! Hope you like and like always Please Review!**


	15. A Jealous Visitor

**A/N: So um… *cough* hi there? It's been a while. Sorry about that… I've been reading some of my old post and it's like 'I'll try to keep posting frequently' and no I'm like wow that didn't happen. But… I'm out of school! So that means, in theory, I** _ **should**_ **be able to post faster.**

 **So yeah. Besides the point but I noticed something about this fandom and I'm kind of really disappointed in it. I haven't posted since March and its late May, yet my story is still on the first page of recent postings for this fandom. That is just sad.**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, it's going to be OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A Jealous Visitor**

 **At the Cave**

Wally looks depressed from where he sits on the couch. M'gann is baking, as usual, but she seems to be down too. In fact all the teenagers look sad as they lounge around the common area. Roy has stayed in the cave for once, obviously worried about his 'little siblings'.

Wally sighs, "Ugg.. Why did the mission only have to be for those two?! It's so boring here and if we all could have gone then we wouldn't be so worried!" He uses his hands to exaggerate how unhappy he is.

Roy just rolled his eyes, he's used to Wally's scenes, "Because, doofus, if all of us went it would look suspicious and Rob and BG went because they are the best at stealth and undercover stuff. Plus, well, the finishing school is right outside of Gotham and Gotham is their territory."

Wally scowls and crosses his arms, "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Artemis rubs his arm from where she is sitting next to him.

"Cookies are done! And they're not so burnt." M'gann lost the exuberance of her voice and everyone moved sluggishly to get cookies from the kitchen.

Kaldur, obviously looking to take the mind off the worry for their two young friends, try to start some small talk. "Wally have you heard from your Uncle about the off-world mission?"

Wally actually smirked a little, "Yeah, he had a black eye and his voice was hoarse from screaming, and it wasn't even from their mission. Bats heard that he and a few others called Rob hot in his girl state. But, that beside the point. The mission is to rescue some Martian diplomats from a hostile planet or something."

They all snickered at the Flash's bad fortune, but M'gann looked slightly worried for her fellow Martians. Then suddenly something happened that could bring some interest to their evening.

 **Recognized: Zatanna B08**

The zeta-beam call out echoes through the cave and the clicking of high heels was heard walking their way. In came Zatanna with her long, wavy black hair. She was sporting a rather short skirt and a short-sleeved light purple top that showed some cleavage, apparently she was trying to impress someone.

"Hey guys! Why do you guys look so sad? And where is Robin?" She waved as she walked in and took a cookie as well.

Artemis spoke up for the first time in a while, "He and Batgirl were sent undercover for a mission. They are at a finishing school for girls- and before you ask, he got turned into a really hot girl by Poison Ivy."

Zatanna looked worried and confused, "Who is Batgirl?"

Wally brightened up, "Oh she's Rob's best friend, you know besides me, and she's been working with Bats now for a little longer than Artemis has been a hero."

Now Zatanna looked, it was hard to say but if pressed a person would say, worried and jealous. "Oh, well then I can't wait to meet her." There was a cold edge in her voice.

M'gann looked slightly nervous at her tone, "Anyways, we're sad because we're worried for them. Black Canary hasn't told us any news about their mission and said we couldn't contact them." Now she looked really depressed.

Superboy grunted and he stood up straighter, "Can't Zatanna just use magic so we can see them?" Everyone looked at her.

Zatanna looked nervous but nodded, "I can try." She took a deep breathe, " _lrigtaB dna niboR weiv su tel_ " Suddenly a window like thing appeared on the island counter, inside was a view of Batgirl and Robin in her girl form. They are in their room at the finishing school.

They are laying on separate beds and reading some heavy duty looking books titled, _How to Punch and Look Good Doing It_. Batgirl groaned but they couldn't hear the noise.

Wally looked agitated, "Hey why can't we hear them?!"

Zatanna smiled sheepishly, "I said view and I guess the spell took it literally so we won't be able to hear them."

Aqualad looked almost happy at this, "That is fine Zatanna, this eases our worries enough, and this limits the privacy breach we are incurring." Everyone focused on the image again.

Robin looked up from his reading and started talking. They seemed to have a brief conversation before Robin got up and Batgirl sat up from where she was laying. Robin moved Batgirl's pillow to be vertical on the head board and sat down behind Batgirl. Batgirl laid back down with her head in his lap and Robin held the book by her stomach and started reading to her as played with Batgirl's hair.

Most of the team looked surprised, but thought it was adorable. Wally and Roy both growled and looked like they wished they could jump through the magic to separate them.

But none of these could hold a candle to Zatanna's expression. She looked down right furious and growled deep in her throat. "That bitch. How dare she try and steal my Robin!?"

The whole team looked incredulously at her and backed up slightly to get away from the furious woman. Superboy had to speak up though, "Robin is not an object that you own. Also, you kissed him, not the other way around. Besides that one kiss you two really don't have a relationship."

Zatanna looks even more furious and you can practically see steam coming out of her ears. She storms away from the kitchen her feet stomping and she goes somewhere.

The image still holds though. It will until Zatanna orders it to close. In the picture Robin finishes whatever chapter they were on and gently gets up from his position. He puts the pillow back under Batgirl's head and says goodnight to her. She responds back with something that makes him blush and to the great surprise of everyone in the room he pecks her forehead before turning out the lights and going to his own bead.

Wally says what everyone is thinking, "Thank goodness Zatanna didn't see that."

Everyone nods while Roy whistles, "That little player, Walls you know we are going to have to make fun of them for this." Wally nods and smiles before Roy continues, "This means we also have to be extra watchful of them." Now the whole team nods, even if they don't want to think of their little bird doing some very adult actions.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, so another filler chapter but this time I got the team involved in the mission a little bit. Please review, it encourage me to continue writing!**


	16. Back to the Plot

**A/N: Right so it's summer and hey I posted again… I think I'm just going to write a bunch of chapters at once and then store them up so I can post with better frequency after this.**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Back to the Plot**

 **Robin P.O.V.**

My alarm sounds, but I don't really need it. I've been up since 6 because I'm generally a morning person and I really just couldn't sleep last night. Maybe it's my paranoia but I felt like we were being watched all of last night. I get up and see Babs still isn't awake yet. I quietly get out of bed and shower before I change into those horrible uniforms.

It's officially 8:30 and time for Babs to wake up; however that is easier said than done. I go over to her and start tapping her and calling her name. She just groans. I don't have time for this, I do the one thing I know always wakes her up at sleepovers. "B, if you don't wake up right now I won't leave any Nutella or any of Alfred's homemade waffles for you!" She bolts right up after that.

"Okay, Okay I'm up, just leave me some Nutella!" My cackles can be heard throughout the room as her bedhead grows wild, almost as wild as the look in her eyes from the threat of no Nutella.

"Good, now get ready for the day so we can go eat in the cafeteria and get our schedules from the counselor building." She groans but hops up and prepares herself, with my help, for the day.

~~~ Back to the Plot ~~~

The counselor building is big. The whole building is in pink plaster and made to look like a smaller version of the white house. The inside is just creepy. Every free flat space there is a potted plant or bubble containers. The floor looks like linoleum and is a silver and black color. The entrance desk looks sturdy enough to put shows on, and if the hanging chain above it is any indication they actually do. I see part of the hallway behind the desk, the walls are in a black and red diamond pattern and the indentations in the wall look to have poles on a platform.

The receptionist is perky and extremely beautiful. She is probably in her late twenties and has luscious chestnut colored curls that fall to mid-chest. She is wearing a skin tight leather jumpsuit, thinking about it that is probably required to work here, that is sky blue and has a deep V-neck. There are cutouts with see-through material on the sides of the shirt. She greets us in an overly perky voice that also has a sultry vibe to it, "Hello darlings, how can I help you?"

I clear my throat and am annoyed that my nervous voice is still in a seducing tone as I reply, "Umm… We're Dixie Kingsman and Betty Smithe. We arrived two days ago and took the placement tests yesterday and were wondering what our schedules are…"

The receptionist beamed at us, her teeth look like they have gems attached in points at the ends of them. "Oh so you're the two prodigies? Well, I have your schedules right here. I hope that you'll do well in all your classes and really learn the lessons we teach. Have fun!" She places the schedules in my hand and Babs and I ditch that place faster than you could say whelmed.

We head over to one of the convenient benches that line the well-groomed garden paths. I open the envelopes that hold our schedules and slightly cackle with joy because we are mostly together. "Okay Babs we have most of the same classes, only our last period is different. At ten is advanced self-defense and dance, at one is etiquette and small talk, at two is power to women, and at three I have advanced bio-chemistry while you have advanced machines. Those are some really weird classes…"

Babs nods but seems happy that we are together most of the time. I help her up, even though she doesn't need any help so she smacks my hands, and we start walking towards the cafeteria, "Okay, so it 9:20, which means we have 40 minutes to eat and over to," I check the schedules to see where the class is held, "the main gym studio complex which is on the east side of the campus. It shouldn't take us that long to get there from the cafeteria."

Babs nods in agreeance, and a mischievous glow comes to her eyes and smile, it makes my heart flutter. "Good, that means there's time for Nutella!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I know this is shorter chapter than usual, but I want to make separate chapters for each class, so please forgive the briefness of the chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it and I promise there is a plot to this story!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Holy Strippers Batgirl!

**A/N: Guess what? I'm alive and I know you all probably hate me for taking so long but his summer has just been so busy for me that I really couldn't write much. I hope you are still interested and I hope that you like!**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 ***WARNING* this chapter is much more mature than others**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Holy Strippers Batgirl!**

 **Robin P.O.V.**

So breakfast took longer than we thought it would, while means we were hobbling as fast as we could to the main gym to not be late. As we entered the main gym it looked somewhere along the line of ballet studio and karate complex, except there were support poles everywhere. The matted floor is bright pink again. The poles

All the girls were wearing the uniform so it wasn't hard to determine the teacher; she was dressed in the sultry Halloween gym teacher outfit. She had bright pink spandex with black diamonds on the sides and a crop-top sports jacket that was unzipped to mid-boob. And she must have been wearing a push-up sports bra because there is no operation in the world that could make boobs that gravity defiant. Oh, and you can't forget the absolutely workout appropriate six inch stilettoes.

"Okay class let's line up!" The 20 other girls in the class line up, military style, in a straight line. The teacher smiles at Babs and I, "Class this is Betty and Dixie, they're new here. My name is Bella Donna but you can call me Ms. Bella. Betty because you're injured you can sit and try and take in the lesson. Now let's get stretching!" she says in a cheery, military bravado.

It's basic stretching, really nothing compared to my acrobatics. Babs is making faces at me the whole time, I can barely hold in my giggles when she crosses her eyes and touches her tongue to her nose. It's a miracle the teacher hasn't caught us.

Next comes the defense class. Ms. Bella sets up punching mannequins and has the class do their regular routines. Girls in high heels start kicking and stabbing down with their heels. There is punching and jabbing all around me and I can't help but think that this place is making and army. She walks over to me holding a clipboard. "It says here that you have taken defense classes before, is that correct?"

I nod, "Yes, my father thought it would be a good idea for me to be able to protect myself."

She looks at me slightly suspiciously but smiles, "Good, then why don't you show me how much you can do."

I know that I have to keep a low profile… but nothing says I shouldn't up show everyone in the class so that I'm put in a higher level where I can gather more info. I give her an innocent smile and start punching the dummy, viciously.

I punch and kick and jab until she tells me to stop, her eyes show her shock. "Okay, how is your blocking and dodging?" Her smile turns a little feral on the edges. She leads me to the center mat and starts coming at me. Obviously I let a few hits comes in and appear weaker than I truly as, however what surprises me is her strength. She truly is stronger than she looks; I really don't know what that means in connection with this case.

When I let her pin me down she gives me a sinister yet excited smile. "You are good; I believe you and I will need to make a training schedule just for you because you are much above the other girls' level" her voice is excited and almost a seductive purr, it makes me highly uncomfortable. All the other girls in the class look at me in shock and some with jealousy. Babs looks smug.

"Let's see how you do with the dance part of the class. Have you done any dance before?"

"I know how to do most ballroom dances and some ethnic ones, I also took ballet" I'm lying about the ballet, but because of my circus background I can do most ballet maneuvers.

Her sinister smile is back, "Oh honey, not that kind of dancing. Girls show her how it's done." The girls all go to a support beam… and suddenly I'm really nervous. Ms. Bella goes over to a boom box and 'Worth It' starts playing. I look over at Babs, her face has paled slightly and her jaw dropped slightly.

Girls started hugging and twirling on the poles. I saw one go upside-down and let go with her hands so she could play with her top. Another dropped to the front of the pole and went all the way down, opening her legs in a very suggestive position as she clung backwards onto the pole, her head was pushed back with her mouth open. All in all the girls were doing an erotic pole dance session.

Holy Inappropriate! Black Canary set us to a stripper school! I knew these outfits couldn't have been for a real finishing school, but I never would have suspected this. I meet Babs's eyes and she is in total shock. I hope I'm not blushing too much, she would never let me live it down. I am totally not whelmed right now. My only happy thought is that the team isn't here to see this.

Ms. Bella is watching my reaction in smug attention. She smile evilly at me, "this is the type of dance we teach here sweetie, and looking at you, you'll be _very_ good at it. Now go over to that pole over there and I'll teach you the basics."

The blood rushes from my face. I can't believe she is making me do this. This feels so filthy and Babs is watching! I don't Babs to see me like this; she'll never be able to look at me the same way again! I slowly proceed to the pole Ms. Bella was by.

She slowly taught me some basic maneuvers but quickly advanced when she realized my flexibility. I really couldn't stand this any longer, "what's the point of this? When will I ever use this again?!"

Ms. Bella simple smiled and shook her head, "darling, this is to teach you about the power of sexuality. By doing this you can learn to seduce any man into doing whatever you want." I don't know how to respond to that because I would never want to seduce a person in this dirty way.

Thankfully the bell rings for passing period so I don't have to try any more moves on the pole. Ms. Bella claps, "Okay class, this was a good day. You are dismissed!" Some of the girls look disappointed, but Babs and I high tail it out of there as fast as we can.

We stop in the courtyard to catch our breathe. I look at Babs, the flush on her face is adorable… wait off tangent. "We need to contact Black Canary." Babs nods and takes her communicator out.

"Betty to BC, do you come in?"

"BC here, what's the status?"

I talk before Babs can, "What the hell BC?! Did you send us to a strippers finishing school because this is totally an aster, heavy on the dis!"

"Dixie what are you talking about"

Babs answers for me, her voice has some frustration in it like mine, "What we mean is out first class was self-defense and dance. As in pole dance. These guys are turning girls into a slut army!"

"Whoa. Okay, good update. Keep going and… good luck. BC out."

I can't believe BC would leave us like that after hearing this news. She's going to just let us be turned into prostitutes, totally not asterous. I look at Babs, she's in disbelief as well, "Okay then. It's noon, let's say we get lunch before out etiquette class."

"Okay Short Pants, let's go." She's smirking at me, I hate that nickname.

"Come one Betty! That wasn't even my idea!"

"Doesn't matter, you still wore it!" She rushes off before I can reply, oh it is so on. I chase after her crutches.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, wow. Sorry for the major wait I hope I'll be able to post more often but this summer really isn't good for me. I'm always tired.**

 **Please Review!**


	18. Just an AN

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but it isn't. I have not forgotten this story, however I'm so busy will college applications and just in general AP Homework that I will have to put it on hold for a short while. Please don't think I'm quitting this story because I'm not. I refuse to be a person who gives no end to their stories. But, I won't be writing for a short while so hang on!**


	19. Oh the Innuendos

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been awhile but I'm here I'm alive and I've had a four and a half day weekend! So here it goes a real fast update in my sporadic story!**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

 **Chapter 18: Oh the Innuendos**

* * *

 **Robin P.O.V.**

Lunch with Babs is one of my favorite parts of the day. At school we both don't have many friends because we're mathletes and not from money to boot, so we sit alone, usually under a tree and just talk while we share Alfred's cookies. Today was much of the same except we sat alone in the cafeteria so we could eavesdrop on the other girls. None of them seem unhappy here and some are even super happy with the curriculum. No one seems suspicious of anything.

Babs and I share looks the whole times not believing what we are hearing. Some girls have different classes then us and are talking about the weapons training they've had and how the sexuality class is extremely… _pleasing_. I want to gag at the thought.

"Betty, this school is turbing heavy on the dis."

With wide eyes she just nods back at me. More info for BC though.

Babs looks at her watch, "Come on Dixie we need to head to etiquette and small talk… hopefully that won't be as bad as the last class."

I playfully grab her hand to drag her up and she smirks at me. "Oh Dixie please I can't seem to walk anymore I'm in too much pain." She places her hand dramatically on her forehead and leans back so much I need to support her. "How am I ever going to get to the next class.?" We both giggle at her acting, but I still give her a piggyback ride. We are laughing hysterically the whole way to the pink columned ballroom building.

~~~Oh the Innuendos~~~

Walking into the building is like walking into a palace. The floors are a deep, emerald marble and the pillars holding up the ceiling are a cream color that has elegant vines going all the way up them. The tables are all set for a dinner for two and have name cards on them, I find the table that has Babs's and mine names cards. The teacher is watching us and I suddenly feel silly for giving Babs a piggy back ride to an etiquette class. I gracefully place Babs on the floor and help her into her chair, once seated I kiss her hand forgetting I'm not a gentleman right now, but the teacher seems to approve.

The teacher is an older woman, possible sixty with graying blonde hair which is styled in a bun with some wavy hairs framing her face. She, for once, is not dressed in a leather jumpsuit. Instead, she is wearing a rather elegant, but clingy, emerald and gold dress that goes all the way to the floor. She has bright red lipstick on and her posture s perfect. "All right class, time to begin." As if that was a command every girl in the room straightened their posture and daintily crossed their legs.

The class started off normal, this is what this spoon is for, never eat these foods when at a banquet, never talk while chewing, etc. But then, things started to take a turn. "Now, everyone knows how to stuff a bra correct?" I, of course did not know how to stuff a bra but went along with everyone else, I even noticed Babs blush an nod, which I found odd because she is perfect just as she is. The teacher goes on, "well this is the same concept. We will be learning how to stealthily move the napkin and knife from the table and into our underwear band so that we can move to the restroom and place it in our bra, okay?"

She continues before anyone can question her, "Now to do this, we must distract our 'date' with small talk. Regular small talk bores people, and so will not distract them, so we have to seduce them ladies. Begin."

I meet Babs's eyes and we blush but keep going. We get our faces under control, because 'one cannot blush while seducing' and continue.

I start, "This is a wonderful party we're having isn't it? I think my favorite part was getting seated next to you." I slowly brush her arm with my hand. He gaze follows my fingers and I put the knife and the napkin under the table.

"Oh, yes. I do believe meeting you was a gift in this riveting event. I'd love to exchange numbers so we can meet up again, perhaps we could meet for dinner and a movie and sit _all_ the way in the back so we won't be seen by prying eyes…" She smiles suggest fully at me, if that's the way she wants to play it, then game on.

"Oh, I don't know I think we should just skip dinner and meet at my place for the… _movie_. Maybe a horror movie so we can _snuggle_. I know I just can't WAIT to cuddle up to such a beautiful body." I wink at her and push the napkin covered knife into the waistband of my underwear. Her jaw drops a little, but then she looks determined.

She leans forward just enough so her cleavage is in full view. "Maybe we should just skip the movie and go right to the _sleepover_. You know maybe a pillow fight, although that would _mess up your bed_." Her voice got raspy at the end and I swear I almost blushed bright red but my bat training allowed me to only tighten my hands under the table. I barely saw her grab her knife because I was so distracted.

I know I can win this, I drop my voice to deep levels of purring and my voice sounds about 100 degrees sexy, "I have a better idea, why don't we just get married and go right to the… honeymoon, then we can stay all day in _our room_." I know the amount of rasp in my voice sends her over the edge. I hear the knife hit the ground and her jaw drops, her eyes are a little unfocused too.

We snap out of it when we hear clapping to our left. The teacher, she never did say her name, was watching us. "Ladies, next time we will have a demonstration from Miss Kingsman and Miss Smithe, they're skills were exceptional. Well done ladies, you are dismissed."

At this point both Babs and I are blushing. I help her out of the room without realizing I still have the knife on me. I glance over at her, "sorry about that. I think we took things a little too far."

She just cleared her throat, she can't even look at me and it breaks my heart, "Yeah that was a little more than what we should have done. I never realized how… sexy just talking could be." We both look away.

It is silent for a good three minutes before I clear my throat, "Wanna check in with BC?"

She nods rapidly. I make the call.

"This is BC, report."

"Um… well we just had etiquette and small talk. They taught us how to hide a knife in our bra so that, presumably, when we take the date back home we can kill him. The small talk was really all just distraction in the form of seduction so that the man would take us home. I'm still going on the theory that you sent us to and academy that makes slut assassins."

There is a pause, probably so BC can comprehend that we just learned how to seduce people, before she speaks again, "well… good job. Try not to get too corrupted on this mission. Bats would never forgive me. BC out."

Babs and I look at each other and sigh. We're probably going to have to save Black Canary's life when Batman gets back. So not feeling the aster.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked. Also I'm still really busy with college applications so don't expect frequent updates, but I wanted to crank this one out while I had time!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Some Reactions

**A/N: Hi…. Yeah I'm still alive. I'm really sorry I couldn't post more but I've been super busy. I know this won't make up for anything but I'm going to try and post a bunch before Monday so wish me luck!**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

 **Chapter 19: Some reactions**

* * *

 **No P.O.V.**

Zatanna never told the magic to stop working. The window has been viewing Robin and Batgirl for hours now. Black Canary had forced the team to wake up at 8 for some training and it had just ended for lunch. Oddly enough Roy stuck around and participated in the training, apparently he is emotionally invested in the team until Robin is changed back.

The team and Roy enter the kitchen with Wally obviously rushing towards the fridge. In three seconds flat he has penta-decker sandwich built and it lounging looking at the viewing window that is above the island.

"He- 'ook thea ushing" is all that is heard when he talks with his mouth open.

Artemis comes up behind him and smacks him on the back of the head. "Don't talk with your mouth full! We can't understand what you say."

He sheepishly swallows and repeats his sentence. "I said, 'hey look they're blushing'. What was the class before lunch? I want to know why they are blushing."

Aqualad looks down at the schedule Black Canary gave them, "It says here that they had Self-defense and Dance at ten. It must have taken two hours and this is their lunch break."

Zatanna grumbles and looks to pout in the corner, "I bet they learned slow dancing and they had to partner together and that's why they are blushing."

Wally shakes his head, "No, that can't be it. They dance together all the time so it wouldn't faze them anymore."

Conner looks confused, "Why would they dance together all the time?"

Now it's Roy's turn to smack Wally, "No reason that's important to you. Besides that can't be it either, BG can't dance with an injured ankle."

Wally throws is hands in the air, "Well then why are they blushing?!"

"We can just ask them when they get back Baywatch. Now stop getting frustrated over it and watch them now." Artemis punches him lightly in the shoulder, but then gives him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone looks back at the magic screen.

M'gann claps her hands slightly in excitement, "Oh look they're having lunch together. That is so adorable. But, they are blushing more… I don't understand."

Kaldur turns to M'gann, "They are on a mission and so are probably listening to conversations around them. The conversations are probably what is making them blush."

Back on the screen Robin and Batgirl quickly finish their lunch. Then Batgirl dramatically falls and two fall into giggles as Robin gives her a piggy-back ride to their next class. Zatanna fumes and turns away, there is banging heard as she makes herself something to eat. The team subtly looks away.

When they finally reach the next class M'gann gasps. "Oh my goodness, that is a beautiful building. Oh, we should do some redecorating in the cave. OMG that was adorable, did you see how he kissed her hand that is so romantic. They are my new OTP!" She is squealing at the end and Artemis nods next her looking much more giddy than usual. Zatanna took her plate and stomped out of the room.

Everyone gets back to observing the two undercover teammates. The teacher speaks and book blush at what is said. Then the team blushes as the teacher takes a knife, lifts her dress and pretends to put it in a holster and then moves it to her bra. Wally coughs and looks away, Roy just stares slightly as does Conner, and the rest of the team moves their eyes away from the scene.

They watch intently as Robin and Batgirl take a seat and then start a conversation. Robin takes the knife and moves it under the table without fuss or notice. The two team members are slowly and slowly getting more seductive in their maneuvers and two of the present red-heads glare through the screen. As Batgirl leans over to show some cleavage Roy clenches his fists and Wally growls. Everyone backs away from the two. The real kicker is when Robin leans over, says something, and Batgirl drops he knife, at that point the red-heads look feral.

Roy starts ranting about how this mission is corrupting his baby siblings and goes to complain to Black Canary. Wally crosses his arms and looks more dangerous than the rest of the team has ever seen him. His eyes don't move from the screen as the Robin and Batgirl run out of the building before class has ended and won't look at each other. He silently watches as they call Black Canary to report and then head off to their next class. The temperature in the room chills and the team are surprised at how scared they are of _Wally_. The message is clear, don't corrupt his little siblings.

~~~ Some Reactions ~~~

In a rather large ship sitting in deep space outside of the planet Lumely* a shout is heard. Flash is still hiding in the infirmary, but that still leaves two victims for the Bat to go after, and no one survives his wrath after hitting on his son.

"Run Arrow! Don't worry about me, save yourself!" Hal calls as he is dragged down a corridor by and angry DaddyBats.

Oliver Queen turns his head as he runs and shout back, "Oh, don't worry I wasn't going to try and save you." Then he puts his full attention on trying to escape. But, even he knows it's no use. This is Batman that is hunting them, there is no escape.

Screams of terror and pain are heard from where Hal Jordan disappeared. Thuds echo down the halls. Ollie keeps running until he crashes into Superman. "Clark, oh thank God. You have to help me! He'll kill me. Please hide me!"

Superman backs away slowly and shakes his head with wide eyes. "You're on your own Ollie. I'm not stupid enough to cross DaddyBats." He flies away from the poor soul he cannot save.

Green Arrow crumples to the floor in despair. He knows there is no use and surrenders himself to the pain that waits.

A punch comes out of nowhere and connects with Oliver's nose. The same fist grabs the front of his shirt and holds him above the ground.

"Never make such a comment about my son again. Understood!" Bats growls and shakes the hand holding Green Arrow up for emphasis.

Green Arrow nods frantically and places his two hands together in a placating way, "Yes, yes! I'm sorry it will never happen again I swear! Please don't hurt me…"

A very scary thing happens, Batman grins. "Oh, don't worry I won't hurt you anymore. I have a much worse fate in place for. I know Black Canary would love to know how you viewed her little nephew." Batman drops a rapidly paling Oliver and stalks away, the grin still on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that's a filler chapter for you! Based on the fact that I'm going to rush these don't expect perfect grammar or spelling for the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy!**


	21. Strong Opinions

**A/N: Like I said I'm trying to pull out lots of chapters before the break ends and I need to concentrate on school and scholarships, so I hope you like!**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

 **Chapter 20: Strong Opinions**

* * *

 **Robin P.O.V.**

Babs and I rush over to our 'power to women' class even though we were let out early of the last class. We have to wait outside of the building for the class before to let out. It gives us time to look around and discuss our thoughts.

We sit on a marble bench that is outside the building in the garden area, to think about it almost all of the buildings had a garden in front of it. The only building that doesn't is the mechanics building, but that has a wacky playground. The building we are in front of looks like a court house. The exterior is black and silver with the window trimming and door in red, it looks very impressive.

I look at Babs with a thought, "Hey, how long do you think this place has been open? I mean, if it had been open for a while then wouldn't the JL have taken notice of it sooner? But, these building couldn't have been put up in a hurry, and the employees would have taken months to gather."

A look crosses Babs's face that lets me know that she hadn't thought of that. "Good point, and if this had been in the works for a long time then maybe we aren't dealing with a rookie villain but a group of seasoned veterans. Look up when the land was bought and by who."

I tap the face of my watch and a holo-computer pops up. I rapidly type in the information and hack the company that sold the land. "Okay, it says here that the land was bought by 'Sunny Smiles Co.' five years ago for educational purposes. This is the first summer the finishing school has been open but the reputation of the teachers interested multiple families. That means that whatever has been happening around here has been planned for years."

Babs and I look up at each other and share a look a dread. Things just got a whole lot more interesting. The bell startles both of us and we turn to look at the girls exiting the building. All are wearing the horrible uniform and many seem to be in heated arguments.

I help Babs up and we walk up the stairs to the entrance. The inside looks like the U.S. senate conference room. A black haired woman is fixing things on her desk in preparation for the next class. She looks to be about mid-thirties and has a good figure. She is wearing dark green judge's robes that go down to above mid-thigh and a brown pencil skirt. Her hair is artfully done in a bun with some loose curls in front of her face and she is wearing the obviously mandatory 6-inch stilettoes. She looks up as we enter the room.

"Ah, you must be the new students. Please come sit in the front row, my name is Dr. Whizzle. The class usually starts with an open debate about modern women and then goes on to my lecture of the day. Please don't feel scared to join in and don't worry about being behind, by the looks of your test grades you should both feel quite at home in this room." She gives a predatory smile at us so I lead Babs down to the front of the room.

The rest of the class trickles in and as the late bell rings Dr. Whizzle calls attention to the class. "Alright girls, the topic today is how to destroy the male hierarchy in technology." It seems odd to skip over the debate of if there is a male hierarchy in the technology company and I take note of the distinct sense of male hatred coming from the teacher.

The conversation gets fired up with girls yelling out about seducing the CEOs and stealing secrets or burning down warehouses or creating viruses to shut down male created text. I can't help but look over at Babs to see what she thinks and am relieved to see her total surprise at the viciousness of these girls.

I clear my throat when a pause comes in the discussion, all the girls look at me with surprise and some contempt on their faces, apparently word got around that two protégés were stealing the limelight in the school. "What if instead of physically destroying the male centered companies we, you know actually use our brains and create our own technology. Females are suppressed in the industry and their creative juices are being ignored, so if we create an all-female company and rise through the ranks we could become number one in the industry and then create a monopoly to knock-out all male competition."

The girls look slightly stunned by this approach but Babs is nodding her head in agreeance, "I agree with Dixie here. By starting our own company we can branch out from just creating the technology to then perhaps programming. After that we can wipe-out all the male led companies that have to do remotely with technology and hold the world's information source in our hands. By simply destroying the male created technology we only create speed-bumps in their reign and actually hinder our success, but by creating a successful firm of our own we could end up controlling the new tech-based world."

There is silence.

The teacher is looking at us with interest and a forming sinister smile on her face, as if she just discovered a new nuclear weapon. "Interesting view ladies. We usually only discuss the physical destruction of the male based world in this class, but you've brought a new view and an excellent one at that. Today's lecture is on the pathway to controlling an industry. While Betty and Dixie have brought up a brilliant plan, they lack reality in their thinking."

Dr. Whizzle turns on a projector and brings the internet up. "While creating your own company to slowly crush the competition is a more permanent way to take out the male hierarchy, it is slow. It would take decades to do what you two described and money most people do not have." She pulls up various statistics to prove her point. "Not only that, but it would require skills and innovative thinking that doesn't just grow on trees, so today's lesson is how to cripple a company without anyone noticing."

"Yes, you will need some hacking skills that could be used to make your own technology but that is not the main point, you could pay someone to do that if you don't have the skills yourself. First, you need an inside source to a company. Then you seduce them and gain their trust so they let you into the company building. Then at various levels of the relationship you put slow acting viruses into the technology that don't do much but discredit the company. At this point you ask for a meeting with the CEO of the company and tell them you know why the technology is acting up. You blame your boyfriend on the viruses and hopefully seduce the CEO at the same time. From this point forward you would have partial control of the technology firm and would then make additional plans into stealing the company from the CEO." Through the whole speech the teacher is pointing at a PowerPoint slide that has charts and diagrams of how this would work. All around the room girls are nodding and taking notes so Babs and I do the same even though this is majorly freaking us out. There is no aster at this point in the lesson, this school really is turning girls into slutty, smart, men-hating conquerors.

The class ends soon after the lecture is over and Babs and I barely have time to give a brief report to Black Canary before heading to out separate classes. I watch Babs limp away and have a really bad feeling about what is going to happen, this school is something else.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey I know this chapter is a little boring, but I hope you liked anyways.**

 **This was mostly just so Robin and Batgirl could see the extremes of this school and maybe get a better view of what is going on.**

 **Please Review!**


	22. Don't Piss Off Batgirl

**A/N: I am determined to get this one done tonight! Three chapters done in 1 day would be a record for me. I hope I can make this one a little more interesting than the last one!**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

 **Chapter 21: Don't Piss Off Batgirl**

* * *

 **Batgirl P.O.V.**

The farther I get from Dick the more nervous I feel. Now, this isn't because I'm a damsel, who can't protect herself, I just have a really weird feeling. As I limp my way to the mechanics building I'm surprised by the play structure in front of it. First of all, why does a finishing school have a play set? I assume this place is meant for girls 13 or older, and I like playgrounds as much as any other 14 (or 4) year old girl but this one is weird. It looks like they stole some circus stuff and repainted it red and black. There are teacups, and a high wire, and I think I see a trapeze. I walk closer, yeah it's a trapeze 30 feet in the air. Weird.

I keep walking towards the mechanics building. The building looks like an industrial garage. It's seems highly out of place with the rest of the government looking buildings. The garage doors are a deep green and the rest of the building is a coffee brown, and I think I see mechanical arms coming out of the windows.

I walk into the building and only see four other girls for my class, but I guess advanced mechanics isn't for everyone. However, all the girls are at least 17 years old with one of them being in their twenties. I look out of place, bad for my undercover rep.

I hear a snort and turn towards the oldest girl who looks at me with distaste, "Oh look, one of the little girls is lost. Cute. Listen, gimp, this is _advanced_ mechanics. Novice machines was at 1, you should probably be in drawing right now sweetie." The other three girls laugh.

Now I have a temper, but I can usually control it. This time I swear steam comes out of my ears because how dare she think I'm dumb. Besides, this place has only been open for like 1 month; she can't know the inner workings of this place and act like she has gone here for years. "Listen _sweetie_ , I'm supposed to be in advanced mechanics, because it didn't take me years to figure out the basics like it obviously took you." I have an urge to snap my fingers in her face but resist as the teacher walks in.

The oldest girl turns completely red in anger and her followers look shocked at my tude, they're just going to have to deal.

The teacher makes a noise and I finally get a good look at her. She is in her early 40's with some grey starting to streak her red-brown hair. She is wearing oil stained overall shorts with the legs folded up and only a lacey bra underneath. Not to mention her steel-toed 6-inch stilettos. Her voice is mid-pitched and excited "Oh Betty I'm so excited for you to join our class! Your knowledge of machines and programming was incredible! You should be able to help the rest of the class out after you finish your projects. Oh, my name is Ms. Segar by the way."

I smile and wave my fingers tauntingly at the other girls.

"Now let's get you set up at a workstation over here. I want you to work on a high-range perfume dispenser. It should be able to send the scent over a full building through the air system. After that I think you should work on developing some portable self-defense devices so that we girls can be protected. Hmm- kay?" She leads me over to a desk full of paper plans and tools, really everything an engineer could dream of and looks at me expectedly.

I smile and nod, "I should be able to finish that by the end of class." She looks excited and skips away to help the other girls. They all look at me with jealousy, oops.

Hmm… a high-range perfume dispenser. That doesn't make sense. Fiberize has that market kind of cornered, and their devices work pretty well. Something other than perfume is probably going to be sent out, but what? There are so many options, poison, knockout gas, joker gas, fear gas, penguin nerve gas, plant spores, and that's just Gotham villains! Either way, I can't make an operational one. I get to work on the machine, but with some modifications.

I start out making a working machine and then make some programming cues. The machine will now analyze all substances put in it and send it to the batcave system and holo-computers. Then is the substance is dangerous the machine will appear to glitch and not send it through the building.

Mr. Segar comes over to looks at my work and seems happy with it. She takes it away and tells me to work on the portable defense devices.

These will probably be used to arm the girls against men, but it can also be useful for me. This way I have an excuse to have a weapon on my while walking around campus. I can't use any of Bats's designs or any recognizable JL devices either, so I actually have to think.

I get to work on an electrified whip device, inspired by Catwoman and Robin's weapons. It ends up looking like a side purse with a metal chain strap. The 'purse' divides into two with one part being a handle and the other part separating into five tips for maximum damage. The metal insures good conductibility. Ms. Segar is so impressed she allows me to take it out of class and takes my design for further inspection. Of course, what I wrote down doesn't fit my actual design. I can't give the enemies actual weapon plans.

My class gets out before Dick's so I scout around. I contact Black Canary first though.

I take my communicator out of my bra and call BC. "Hey BC, I just finished my classes for the day. The last class, advanced mechanics, had me create portable weapons and a gas dispenser that could contaminate a whole building. This place is planning for something big."

There is silence on the line for a moment. "Okay, hang tight. Once you meet up with Robin again stay in your room and wait for back-up. This is getting more dangerous than I thought. The team will come to evacuate you at midnight."

What?! This is our mission, she can't just tell us to retreat. "But BC! We don't even know what's causing the attacks! We don't know where the missing boys are! You can't pull us out!"

"I can and I will. I shouldn't of even sent you in with so little information, now go to your room and wait for further instructions. BC out." How dare she! She didn't even give me time to give a good argument. This is so unfair; Robin and I are a great team! We can do this, we fight in Gotham after all.

I'm not going to my room, there is one building that doesn't have classes in it. I'm checking it out no matter what. I leave a message for Dick to tell him what's going on and head towards the green and black building that looks like a guard house, I'm feeling the aster and can totally do this.

* * *

 **A/N: YES! I did it! Three in one day, totally giving myself a tap on the back.**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! But I hope you liked!**

 **Please review!**


	23. Bad News

**A/N: So I'm getting a slightly late start today because of church and errands, don't expect three chapters today, I'm hoping for two but we'll see.**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Bad News**

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I can't help but watch as Babs leaves for her class by herself. There is just a feeling in my soul that something is going to go wrong. I am so tempted to just ditch my class and follow her, but I need to investigate why a finishing school would have advance bio-chemistry. That is a college level class for people getting a biochemical engineering degree, not a class for average teenage socialite girls.

I head over to the green factory looking building. The windows are all blacked-out; there must be light sensitive materials inside. It is next to the green house which makes me suspect that we are using organic matter to create… something.

I head in and only five other girls are in the building. I kind of wish I actually tried on the mechanics part now, maybe I would have been put with Babs instead of learning very little from five girls. They look about 17-22 years old. Great, I'm the youngest still, which means they will doubt me. Feeling the aster.

The teacher walks in, she is wearing thigh-high closed toed, leather boots in brown. She has under that dark green leggings and is wearing a lab coat. Her blonde hair is pulled into a tight pony tail and her glasses are trapped behind some goggles. "Ah, our new student is here. I am Dr. Lilium. The uniforms aren't the best for messing with volatile chemicals; I have your lab cloths over in the locker room. Please change and come back quickly."

I go over to the locker room and look at my new lab cloths. Finally, I can cover some skin. It looks similar to the teacher's outfit, but modified slightly. A brown, long sleeve body suit is what I first put on. It's skin tight and vaguely reminds me of my mom's circus leotard. Over that goes a deep green legging. Finally I put on my white lab coat, knee high leather wedge boots, and a pair of darkened lab goggles. I walk out and the teacher leads me over to a station. The other girls don't even look over my way, it's scary to see. They act like robots.

"Okay Dixie, remember no food or drink in the lab. The other girls have their own projects. You will be working on how to create a stronger plant cell membrane so that plants can be used for structures instead of harmful materials. If you need any help just call." She walks away leaving stunned and listening to her heels click.

I look back at my supplies. I might know a lot about science and biology because of training and the villains we face, but this is something completely new. Slowly I begin to move again as I process what she asked me to do.

No regular class would ever have me create these. They would try and have me make more eco-friendly materials, but never would they ask for botanical mutation. This screams Poison Ivy. How could she have convinced all of these people to go along with her plans though?

I start fiddling with my equipment and actually working on the problem so Dr. Lilium doesn't get suspicious. Wait, even that is a hint. Lilium is the scientific name for Lily, a flower. Bella Donna, as in Belladonna the poisonous flower. But, the other names don't make sense. Poison Ivy would have had all of her henchmen been named something plantey…

Maybe it's not Poison Ivy. But, nothing else makes sense. I continue my slow methodical work on the plant structure while continuously looking over at the occupants of the room. One of the other girls turned around and took her goggles off to look in a microscope. For the barest second I get a look at her eyes, they are clouded over.

Poison Ivy must have used her mind controlling plant spores on some of the staff and students! Everything is starting to fall into place; I have to contact Babs and Black Canary. Time slowly trickles by, but finally the last bell rings. I only got three fourths of the way through my experiment but 'Dr. Lilium' looks impressed. Everyone leaves the room as I clean up. Once every person is completely out of sight I head over to the other workstations.

I don't have time to analyze all of the experiments the girls are working on but I take picture of the notes and samples of all the chemicals. I don't even bother to change back into the 'uniform' as I rush to my room, Babs should be there by now.

I open the door and almost start spouting my theories before I realize Babs isn't in the room. I check my holo-computer and see the message from Babs.

 _Black Canary thinks she can take us off the case. Something big is happening; I was just tasked with creating a device that could send a gas all the way through a building and to create portable weapons. The team is supposed to pick us up at midnight; we need to crack this before they come. I'm investigating the guard house; meet me there when you're done._

No. How could Babs be so stupid!? You never go into a suspicious area alone when you haven't scoped it out yet! Before I can start to worry about her I need to contact Black Canary.

"BC come in, I have big news." I start to send the picture files her way and to the team. Wally should be able to help with the chemicals.

"BC here, what's the news."

"First of all, how dare you try to take us away from this case?! And telling BG first was a horrible decision, her temper made her go against your orders the minute you signed off." My anger finally has an outlet, and my worry that Babs has gotten in way over her head.

"The mission has gotten too dangerous, and I never should sent you in with so little information to begin with."

I scowl, it's not like we are so incapable people, we fight in Gotham. "Boo hoo, that's your mistake. You need to let BG and I finish this. Besides the mission isn't your jurisdiction anymore. I'm positive Poison Ivy is behind this, which makes it Gotham business. I sent some files to you and the team. Get the team in position, but you're not kicking B and me off this. I'm leading this now, Robin off." I take my comm off so she can't contact me again.

I take a basic overview of the chemicals. A few are easy to recognize. One is an enhanced formula for Poison Ivy's mind control spores, it won't wear off for months without an antidote. Luckily, the old antidote should work just fine. Another is an aggression spore. It is modified so I can't understand some of the properties, but I'm betting it's modified so the females only attack males, which would explain the recent berserk female attacks. The other three chemicals are totally foreign to me. I don't have time to figure them out though. Babs could be in huge trouble, and my gut is telling me she is.

I suit up in my female Robin outfit. Poison Ivy already knows she turned me into a girl, so there is no use hiding it. I need to go save Barbara.

* * *

 **A/N: I think I can finish off another chapter tonight. Wish me luck!**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	24. Mistakes

**A/N: Okay… So I'm still alive, I've just been super stressed and busy. Still am, but I'm determined to get more chapters out. This one has been long overdue, especially because things have started to fall into place. So here it goes!**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Mistakes**

 **Batgirl P.O.V.**

I waste no time getting to the guard house. Thanks to my bat-training it's a synch to get in unnoticed. The guards are all in their slutty policewoman outfits, but all look seriously determined and they actually have weapons. I hide in the shadows and listen in to the conversations.

"I've known Pam for years, yeah she gets a little crazy about the environment, but I'm telling you she is brilliant! Just trust this will work out!" guard now nicknamed 'Coco Puffs' said. She is tall and buff, her black hair glossy and just in general gorgeous. But, she has a crazy look in her eyes… and she's eating coco puffs right now. The amount of gestures she makes with the spoon makes me think she has ADHD. But the cereal would definitely win her some brownie points in Dick's book.

The other guard 'Sasstastic' rolls her eyes and juts her hip out, "Right. That's totally why none of her other plans have worked. I mean it's not like she hasn't been captured and put into jail over 100 times now…" she drawled and flipped her textured brown hair sarcastically over her shoulder.

Coco Puffs flicked milk at Sass from her spoon, "Hey, maybe her past plans haven't worked out but this has been in the work for years. She's a doctor that has to count for something and we haven't been discovered for months yet so I think we're in the clear."

Sasstastic rolled her eyes again, "whatever" she walked away. Coco Puffs huffed and stuck her tongue out as she walked away.

Okay, this is some new information. The leader is Pam, she is a doctor, and has been planning this for years. Dick and I already did think that this had to be planned for a while so that's not new, but this Pam is new. There hasn't been any Gotham villain named Pam before so she must be someone up-and-coming and it looks like she is going to be tough. Most people don't have the patience to wait this long.

I sneak farther into the facility. Everywhere I turn there are tastefully put plants and some crazy red and black decorations. I turn into the first room I can find. It must be the weapons vault because I can count over fifty guns. There are some weird looks smoke bombs and cleverly disguised blades in pieces of jewelry and handbags. There even seem to be some short range spraying devices, probably for chemical weapons. I take some samples and go on to the next room.

Jackpot! Hello computer central. Now I might now be as good of a hacker as Dick, but he taught me some stuff… and I also have a holo glove and the virus he made. I plug it in and start the hacking process. Funny, the virus seems like it has gone through this kind of system before. I start sending the information to Dick and reading it at the same time.

Holy… wow. Pam, as in Pamela, as in Poison Ivy! I can't believe she has been planning this for so long and we only just found out. And her plan... wow.

So far her plan is to send out her spores on the whole world using the devices that the girls make here, the devices like the one she asked me to make. Then any male under 18 would be turned female. She would use her rage pheromones to make any female attack males so that society would learn to have females on top. All she would need to do is infiltrate top corporations and have females be the secret heads so that nothing advances and no one could come up with a way to stop her. She is even working on a spore that would make males obsolete in the birthing process. There would only be women and nature in the world she hopes to create. The only thing that this doesn't say is who the partner is in this mess, she joined a few months ago apparently.

"I need to get back to Robin, this changes everything…" I talk to myself quietly when I start to get stressed.

"No you won't darling" a street accent assaults my ears before I get hit hard in the head and I black out.

~~~ Mistakes ~~~

 **No P.O.V.**

The team is called to the center of the cave. Black Canary is pacing back and forth.

"Alright guys, I made a small mistake. I really didn't have enough info to send Batgirl and Robin on this mission, but from what they've collected I've deemed this mission to dangerous. My second mistake was telling them to back off, because I know Bats, you try and tell them what to do and they get defensive. Here's the thing Batgirl is in an unknown situation and Robin is going after her, apparently Poison Ivy is behind this so Robin has deemed it Gotham business and has taken over as lead in this mission. He told me to get you guys into position so M'gann, take the Bioship and put it in stealth mode, the rest of you be ready to fight." Black Canary says in a voice that is not to be argued with, and a little pissed off that she has been ordered by a teenager.

Roy glared hard at Black Canary, which is weird for the others to see because she has always been his favorite Leaguer, he stalks up to her and gets right in her face, "If anything has happened to those two I'm not going to forgive you. You should never have sent them if you didn't have enough information! You should have taken them out as soon as you knew what was happening to their innocence! And you should have never ordered them around! Robin has been a hero for almost the same amount of time as you, and I would trust him to get more done." He turned and walked stiffly away.

Everyone was kind of stunned, because usually when Roy is anger he explodes... not what just happened. That was cold, collected, and actually intimidating. Wally shakes his head and looks at Black Canary he just sighs, "Same." He follows Roy out.

Kaldur is next, "Black Canary I am very disappointed that you have endangered my team, Robin is like a brother to me. Please refrain from disappointing me again." He walks away too. The disappointed parent act works well on him.

The others just shuffle towards the Bioship in stunned silence. Black Canary looks like she's going to cry because of the words the boys sent her way.

There's a beeping sound heard from Wally. He looks surprised and grabs a communication device from his pocket. "Roy, Rob just sent me some lab experiments. I think he wants me to work out the chemicals before we get to the school."

Roy looks over his shoulder at the screen, "Well then hop to it chem nerd. It must be pretty important if he wants you to figure out the formulas."

Zatanna finally speaks up, "Okay, great. Robin is clueing us into this mission. We should work on a battle strategy before we get there." Then she mumbles "that way he can see he doesn't need that bitch and drops her to be with me" but only Superboy's superior hearing catches that. He glares at her, but she doesn't notice.

Artemis gives some snark right back, "Yeah, like we totally weren't going to do that anyways. But, maybe you can try some magic again and poof us another bubble so we can see them, your other one stopped working."

Zatanna glared at her, a little confused because she thought they were getting along pretty well before, "it only stopped working because they split up. I don't really think I should do magic right now, I need to save my energy for the battle"

M'gann nods, "that's a good point. We're about an hour from our destination, by the way."

"Perfect, thank you M'gann. That gives us plenty of time to plan. Besides we should wait for a signal from Robin that way we do not endanger our friends more." Aqualad says in his logical leader voice. Everyone nods and Superboy grunts in agreement. They would wait for Robin.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that satisfies! Sorry if it's a little short, but I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me who you guys think Ivy's Partner is.**


	25. Let's Get Moving

**A/N: Yeah… I don't really have a good excuse for how long this has taken. But at this point I'm just going to write until I can't think of any more words.**

 **Also shout out to IloveRobin1822 for getting the partner right!**

 **Any way…. Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Let's Get Moving**

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I hate this. I hate this stupid slutty uniform, I hate that Black Canary thought that she could pull us off this case as if we were noobs, I hate that I have to be a girl right now, and most of all I hate that Batgirl isn't answering.

She sent me some information but then has the gall to up and start radio silence, which makes me worry and want to find her and make sure she is safe and I hate that I'm so worried right now!

I send the new info to KF and hope that the team waits before jumping into this situation. Aqualad has a good head on him so I think it will be fine, but you can never know when those two overprotective redheads will start to panic and ruin everything.

I keep to the shadows as I enter the guard building. Same old slutty policewomen outfits are seen but I know not to judge by looks, these women are probably super effective in fighting. I go deeper into the building, but then I see the air vents and my cackle wants to come out. I stop myself in case anyone is around. I go into the air vents…. and then curse boobs as they make shimmying through the vents way harder.

Whispers carry through the vents and I strain to hear more. "Hey, did you hear about how H broke up with J?! I can't believe she decided to join our cause!" "Hey you know the saying; there is no wrath like a woman scorned."

"Who was the girl that H captured?" "I don't know but she is going to get it good" laughs are heard

"Think we should pack up? I mean some stuff was leaked…" "No I'm not giving up on this yet!"

Okay so gossip and important information. Babs was caught but not in her superhero uniform so she is seen as a random spy, not a bat. I can work with that.

I continue going and pull up the schematics that were sent from when Babs used my hacking program. It doesn't have a diagram of the vents but based on the fact that I can see a stove through the vent cover I assume I'm in the kitchen/lounge are. This means that if I continue straight I should connect with the elevator shaft. The elevator seems unnecessary, but it's industrial size which means it is probably used for moving equipment, or weapons.

The schematics don't label the lower levels so I'm going to need to actually risk being caught when I get down there. I pop the vent cover off and enter the elevator shaft. It is a tight fit seeing as the elevator is on the first level. Slowly I take the top cover off the elevator room; I peak in and see no one. The problem is that I'll have to ride the elevator down and I have no idea if guards are there waiting at the bottom. I've got to take the risk.

I hit the bottom button and hope that no will be there.

My heart rate slowly increases as adrenaline fills my body in preparation for a fight. I'm slightly disappointed but more parts relieved when the doors open and there is no one in sight. I stay in the shadows again and cautiously peak into every room. It's frightening to see so many large weapons and uniforms. Finally I come across a door that is much more heavily locked. Of course, that doesn't stop me. After hacking and picking the lock I enter the room thinking I would find Babs, I was wrong.

The room is full of cells and each cell holds 4 to 5 girls wearing dirty badly fitting cloths "Holy kidnapping, how long have you guys been here?"

"Babe you've got to help us! These chicks are turning us into girls and keeping us down here until they perfect some mind thing! Wait, you're not a hero I've seen before." A brunette girl, or I guess boy, rapidly says in a panic. She is grimy and has a nervous high pitched voice. I guess the chemical doesn't do anything but change the gender because this lucky, I'm guessing 16 years old, has smaller boobs and doesn't talk like she wants to seduce me. That sucks because that means if I was a girl I would actually look and sound like this, and that's not something I wanted to know.

I snap back to the situation, "Listen I'll get you out soon but right now I need to make sure no one knows I've been here. I know you guys don't know who I am but I promise I can get you out, just not right now. Hold on everything will be okay soon." I hightail it out of that room and keep searching for Batgirl.

Finally I reach a dead-end hallway with a door at the end; it would be the ideal place to put a captured spy. I put my ear to it and hear voices, the sultry tone of Poison Ivy is clear to hear and then a Gotham street accent is heard. Harley Quinn, it was so obvious, the weird names and the reds and the blacks that were part of the décor, and that weird circus equipment on the playground. It could only have been her, those were all her signatures. And the gossip! H dumped J just got a whole new meaning, good for her.

I need to come up with a plan, but I don't know how many people are in the room, and even then Harley and Ivy are some heavy hitters.

~~~ Let's Get Moving ~~~

 **Batgirl P.O.V.**

All the movies making coming to either some long process or a really short one, in reality it's neither. Sure my senses came gradually but it wasn't with blinking and coaxing, no everything came back on its own accord and with relative ease.

First thing I realize is that I'm tied up in both rope and handcuffs, next is that it is cold wherever I am. I open my eyes and see a few guards to one side and Poison Ivy having a conversation with Harley Quinn, he must of hit me with her stupid hammer!

"We aren't compromised yet, even if she did hack into our systems I didn't see any device that would have sent our secrets to anyone. I think we'll be okay." I hear Poison Ivy say.

Harley giggles and looks delighted, I think she has a crush, "Oh I don't care if she did, it's not like she's a hero so even if she did send stuff nobody dangerous is going to come."

That's where they are wrong, my holo-glove is disguised as the watch I have on, and I'm a hero so beat that bad guys.

"Lookie Ives! The girlie woke up" Harley points at me and has untamed mischievousness in her eyes.

I groan, here we go, pain for information.

Ivy slinks over. "Honey, I know this probably surprises you to be in the presence of two super villains, but this is for the good of woman kind. So, why don't you just tell us why you were in our guard house?" Her voice started gentle but changed to steel at the end.

I shake my head and try to appear meek so they don't suspect anything. Harley tries next, "Listen sweetie it's okay, we are just trying to make sure that women are safe. See men are evil even if they seem good. I just came out of an abusive relationship an' I realized that I'm my own person and that Ivy has always been there for me. Now let us be here for you and have a chance to turn this into a woman's world."

"I-I just think that your plans are wrong. The womankind thing sounds great" and it really does "but I can't sit by and watch as you do this!" I try to sound scared and at the end make my voice sound scared but determined. That should help them think I'm nothing to worry about, how wrong they will be.

Ivy smiles, "I'm glad you approve of our woman's world, which makes this so much easier." She blows dust into my face, I know what's going to happen. Slowly I begin to feel myself become loyal to Ivy and Harley, my mind no longer is my own. My last true free thought is that Robin will come and that I can't expose him or myself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for staying with this story. I'll try and really make this a good story and to finish this up soon. We'll see how busy I am, but this was a free day for purely writing!**


	26. An Attempt

**A/N: Hey look... an update that should have been posted like three weeks ago... I hope to finish this story very soon and I really hope that it has a good ending for all of the people who are enjoying it so far.**

 **Any way... Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: An Attempt**

 **No P.O.V.**

The ship is silent as the tea mentally prepares to help Robin and Batgirl. Kaldur seems to be in deep thought and is going over the satellite image of the compound, probably so he can best set up the team to capture all those involved in this scheme. Conner and M'gann seem to be having a telepathic conversation and for once M'gann is the one who is looking upset. Zatanna is fuming in her seat and muttering some sort of magic under her breath in order to prepare and Artemis is looking at her worriedly while she polishes her arrows. Wally and Roy are pouring over the information that Robin sent over.

Wally sighs in frustration and speaks so suddenly that everyone looks over at him, "Gah, I'e worked out what two of the unknown chemicals are but I can't figure out the third and this is so frustrating. That could be super important in the coming battle and Rob could really use this information!"

Kaldur tries to appease him, "Just knowing two more of the compounds is very useful, why don't you tell us what you know so far from Robin."

Wally still looks angry so Roy talks first, "Well Robin sent over that the mastermind behind this is Poison Ivy, a big Villain from Gotham who can control plants and has various pollens that give varying effects. Robin already figured out what two of the chemicals he sent were, an enhanced version of the mid control spores, and an aggression spore that he believes makes females attack males. On the bright side the original mind control cure should work for the enhanced spores. Wally here figured out two of the remaining spores, right Wally?"

He nods and takes a deep breath to calm down, "Yeah, one is to turn males into females like what happened to Rob. The other is basically the same thing, but the original spore doesn't work on adult males so the other spores are an incomplete attempt to make a pollen that would make males aged 18 or more to become females. I just can't figure out the last pollen!" He hits his communication device and it suddenly beeps.

"Is it from Robin? Should we move in?" Roy questions worriedly from beside Wally.

Wally smacks him. "Yes it's from Rob. But it's more information." He skims over it, "OMG! I know what the other chemical is! It has to be the birth stimulant that the new information says!"

"Wait what?" Artemis comes around to look at the communicator.

"Yeah the new info is Ivy's plans. It says that she was training girls in this finishing school to create her weapons and chemicals. She succeed in making males under 18 female but not older so she doses the girls with aggression pheromones so they attack adult males and perhaps slowly make males fear the females. Then she teaches the girls to seduce their way to the top of corporations so that she can ensure that no advancement is made to stopping her spores and weapons. And finally she is working on a way that males can be obsolete in the birthing process so that the world is only left with females and nature. Wow." Wally looks up from the information, stunned.

Roy whistles from where he stands. "Okay, so chem whiz, do you think you could make some antidotes for her spores. I don't know about you, but I want to be immune from her aggression and mind control. And I don't want the girls to attack me because I'm a male. Oh, and you, Kaldur, and Con would be susceptible to the male-female thing. This is going to be more dangerous than we thought."

~~~ An Attempt ~~~

 **Batgirl .**

I blink and don't really remember what I'm doing, but Ivy and Harley are looking at me with smiles on their faces and I want to make them proud of me. Ivy starts to talk and I give her my full, undivided attention. "So, what were you doing down here? Something in my chest twists and I don't want to talk, but I know I have to speak the truth.

"This finishing school seemed suspicious to me. It's in the summer and is barely opened, yet it has a high reputation. The things we are learning are weird and seductive and make me uncomfortable. I was looking for answers to why this place is so odd." It felt so good to say the truth and that icky feeling from my chest subsided somewhat.

Harley smiled, "Sweetie that is so smart of ya. If ya want, I think ya could be a real asset to our plan. Even though ya injured you still did a great job sneaking in here."

Ivy nodded, "Why don't you follow us and we'll get you equipped with some weapons. Then you can really be let into the fold."

I wrinkle me brow in confusion. "I already have a weapon." I take off the side purse that I made in class and wore when I went to investigate. "I made this in advanced mechanics, it turns into an electrified whip."

Ivy and Harley look super impressed and my heart feels warm from that look. Harley gives a huge, crazy laugh, "Ya are amazing. But ya need a long range weapons. We'll get ya gun and then see what happens huh."

I feel cold at the word gun but don't protest, they know what is best and I follow them out of the room.

~~~ An Attempt ~~~

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I hear every word from inside the room and all I can feel is dread. I should have stopped them from mind controlling Babs but there was nothing I could have done that would leave us in fighting order. I only hope that I can fight Babs when the time comes

I watch and Poison Ivy and Harley lead Babs from the room and give her a gun and holster. My heart breaks watching as hey turn her into a weapon for evil. I message Wally to tell him that Harley is Ivy's partner and that Batgirl has been compromised. It's time to take action.

I hack into the security system and ask the team to use heat sensors. All of the students are in their rooms for after dinner studying, but the teachers are roaming around. Wally messages me that he created inoculations for the team so none of them will be vulnerable to the spores. Apparently he was able to find chemistry equipment out here and bring it to the Bio-ship.

Finally I come up with a plan. I lockdown the dormitories. Now no student will be harmed or can attack us. That only leaves a few dozen highly trained and aggressive females to have to deal with, and Babs.

I slip outside the guard house as Ivy and Harley begin to show Babs the best spots to help out the guards. They lead her up to the roof of the mechanics building and I send the message to the team that it's time to put my plan into motion.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this will tide you guys over until I can figure out how to write an extended fight seen! I really hope you liked it and please remember to review!**


	27. Trying to Write a Fight Scene

**A/N: Hey guys, I feel like I actually have an excuse this time for why I haven't posted in a while, it being that I am super busy. I work every day and have had freshmen orientation and my dad's been sick so this hasn't been a big priority for me. I'll try to finish up this story soon and I hope you guys are still out there reading this!**

 **Any way... Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Trying to Write a Fight Scene**

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I hope this works, to be fair though I came up with this plan in less than ten minutes so there really isn't to it. I watch as the team exits the bioship onto the roof of the mechanics building. I normally would never want them fighting against two of Gotham's greatest villains and a highly trained Babs, but I was hoping this would throw the two villainesses off. I stay on groundwork to hopefully takeout all of the guards before they reach Harley and Ivy.

I'm running to the perimeter of the mechanics building when I hear Ivy sound the alarm. I see all of the teachers and guards start to zone in on this location. All I can do is his about fighting off these goons so that I can go up to the roof and help the team. I can't even about Babs right now.

A guard starts to shoot once she sees me; I start to rapidly dodge as I wait for another guard to get closer. As soon as the new guard reaches me I jump into action. Literally. I jump up into a single, high, twisting front flip until I am behind the new guard. Now she is between me and the shooter. I quickly kick her in the back of the knees and as she collapses I do a spin kick that takes her flying into the guard with the gun. They hit hard and when they sprawl on the ground, neither gets up. Two down, only thirty more to go.

I become a whirlwind of kicks and punches and twisting flips to dodge the bullets and appendages thrown my way. I see three guards running my way and so back handspring towards them. With the rebound I do a straddle jump that sends both my feet into two of their jaws. Once I hit them my momentum takes me thrusting into the third guard, which takes both of us down to the ground. I roll with the momentum and land in a crouch. She is stunned on the ground until I do a spinning kick into her temple.

Next person I see is Miss Bella Donna; she'll be a little harder because of her extensive hand to hand training. She charges at me with a roar and tries for a tackle. I know being on the ground is the quickest way to lose a fight, it's for desperation or highly confident fighters. I spin out of the way at the last second and face her. I hear more gun shots and realize I'll have to dodge bullets as we spar. She tries for a palm thrust into my nose but because I'm smaller it's easy for me to duck under her arm and elbow her between the shoulder blades as I pass.

She stumbles but does not fall.

She turns around more aggravated but doesn't rush in like and unexperienced fool, or indestructible kryptonian. She appraises me and goes in for a slower attack in hopes that I can't move out of the way. It works, sort of anyways, she brings the duel in tighter and I use my forearms to block punches and jabs. I take a swing at her but she grabs my wrist. She tries to punch me as well so I grab her wrist in retaliation. It turns into a grappling match that results in both of us rolling on the ground fighting for the top.

She is heavier and so is able to use the momentum to pin me down, but as the flexible person I am, I am able to get my legs out from her control. Next I use said legs to push at her stomach so she crashes and rolls over my head until I am the one with the advantage. A quick knock-out punch while she is stunned ends the battle.

More guns are shooting at me and I rapidly evade as I take in the battle scene. I stealthy take out a few more guards with pressure points and a few choke holds when the shooting suddenly stops. I look to see that Miss M has use she telekinesis to take the remaining guards' guns away. She breaks and then disposes them. That leaves me with 10 more guards and maybe 3 more teachers.

Dr. Whizzle and some teacher wearing oily overalls team up to attack me as the rest try to get to the building. I hear a few shouts of surprise an assume that the team has now allotted some people to take out the guards that get past me. I can't worry about that right now.

Every time I dodge and try to punch Whizzle the other lady attacks so I have to evade and vice versa. This time when the overall lady throws a punch I grab on. She tries to retract her arm and I jump into that momentum. I use her own arm as a point to unbalance her and then throw her over my shoulder at Whizzle. Both sprawl and don't get up.

I turn around and see the battle field of bodies. I am the only one left standing. There are a few arrows littering the ground, so I can't take full credit but I totally brought the aster!

I run and use my grapple hook to get to the roof. The team, in the best words possible, is flailing against the Gotham villains and Babs.

Harley is dominating with her mallet, even making Superboy stumble from the hits. Kaldur is trying to help by using his water whips but is also side fighting Batgirl so she can't come near Zatanna. M'gann is down, as in totally down. She probably tried to enter either Ivy's or Harley's minds and was overwhelmed, even though I specifically told her not to when I made this base work of a plan. Ivy's vines have completely encased Wally's legs and so both he and Artemis are occupied while she tries to release her boyfriend.

At least Roy is holding his own against Ivy, probably comes from being the oldest and second partner. His exploding arrows ensure that none come near him as he gain ground and the rapid fire creates a distraction so Ivy has less focus.

This gives me an opening. My sudden appearance surprises Poison Ivy so I am able to blow up some of her main root vines with a bird-a-rang. I'm about to go in for another attack when I over hear Zatanna talking to Kaldur.

"She's a better fighter than us Aqualad! I've tried blasts and apparitions and containment spells but nothing is working. She has to have some kind of ward on her- look out" Zatanna ducks to the side under a bullet as Babs fires at her while simultaneously using her electrified whip towards Kaldur.

Kaldur dodges, but not soon enough. Thankfully he can take the electricity. "What do you suggest?"

Zatanna again takes cover, "You need to fully distract her, then I can blast her off the roof and onto the other building. It's close enough that I think a blast will work."

The only thing going through my mind is 'you _think_ '. I glance over and evade a vine. Her plan would never work. "Zatanna! You can't do that. The angle required has such a small range and your blasts aren't enough to carry her all the way."

Roy shoots an arrow high up so that Ivy's gaze follows it. I throw a smoke pellet to create less visibility and go in. With the smoke it takes little time to make it to Ivy. She isn't the best hand-to-hand fighter but she is still a challenge. I block two punches before she tries for a palm thrust. I grab her wrist twist it back, then I pull the arm forward so she leans down. Finally I simultaneously slam my elbow into the back of her head and my knee into her shoulder. This twists her so she falls on her back, out cold.

Roy whoots in victory as I turn to see the rest of the scene.

That's when I see a nightmare come true. Batgirl is distracted by Kaldur after her gun runs out of bullets, she's not even facing Zatanna she Zatanna blasts her off the side of the building. Suddenly five people falling flashes across my vision and I swear I can hear bones cracking.

"ZATANNA NO!" I sprint to the edge of the roof and dive towards the ground trying to grab Babs before we both become splats.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, I know. It's a cliché cliffhanger ending, but it's what I want right now. I hope you guys enjoyed! And please tell me how you think I did on the fight scenes.**


	28. Confrontation

**A/N: Hey my devoted and lovely readers. Once again, my excuse for not writing has been super busy life, but know that I have not forgotten this story.**

 **Any way... Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Confrontation**

 _That's when I see a nightmare come true. Batgirl is distracted by Kaldur after her gun runs out of bullets, she's not even facing Zatanna when Zatanna blasts her off the side of the building. Suddenly five people falling flashes across my vision and I swear I can hear bones cracking._

 _"ZATANNA NO!" I sprint to the edge of the roof and dive towards the ground trying to grab Babs before we both become splats._

 **Robin P.O.V.**

Wind rushes past my ears as I compact my body to created less air resistance so I can reach Babs. I barely register the shouts coming from the roof screaming at me in fear. Time slows as I finally can grab Babs's wrist from where she spread her arms to create more air resistance. Then time speeds up. I shoot my grapple gun at the building that Zatanna was trying to make Babs land on.

It catches just in time but the sudden tension in the line sends us crashing into the brick siding. I move my body so that I am between the building and Babs when we crash. Pain flares up from the whole side of my body, but most prominently my shoulder as it takes the brunt of the impact and I hear a distinct pop.

Next thing I know Babs is using my hold on her wrist to kick off the side of the building and into me. Her foot hits my forearm and I am just barely able to keep my hold on her, but I know there will be a huge bruise there later.

I let go of the grapple gun and drop to the ground using the momentum of the landing to make Babs and I roll away from the building, the drop wasn't far, only 7 feet. I groan as I stand up. My right arm hangs limply and I know I have to fix it before I can fight Harley, let alone Batgirl. I eye the side of the building and then run into it, letting my shoulder hit and angle the hit to push my shoulder back into its socket.

More pain rushes through my shoulder, but now I can use it. While I was preoccupied with putting my shoulder back in its socket Babs stood up and grabbed her electrified whip from where it fell when Babs went off the building. She smirks at me with a predatory look.

I walk away from the side of the building so I'm not cornered in, "BG please, I don't want to have to fight you." I can't hurt her, she's been my best friend for years, the person I've loved for years. I get Poison Ivy's mind control cure from my utility belt, the only problem is that I need to get to close quarters and stick the needle in a vein for it to work.

She snarls at me and moves her arm back and then forward in the rapid motion of a person trained in using a whip. This is one of the few times I've wished that the Bat weapons training wasn't so thorough. I remember working on her whip skills and us laughing as she got good enough to duel with Catwoman, the look on Selina's face was enough to make us giggle the whole patrol. I leap to the side and try to move in closer. The whip is good for medium and close distance, but if I can get in close enough the whip will become much harder to use properly.

She again flicks the whip at me and because of my closer distance it is harder to dodge. I swear the crackling of the electricity could be heard as it misses my ear by 3 inches. One more hard jump has me inside of Babs's personal space so I can grab block her forearms before she can flick the whip again. This doesn't faze her.

She throws the whip to the side and aims a punch at the side of my throat. I sway backwards out of the way, "BG, come on you're stronger than her toxin". She doesn't have control of what she's doing, I can't possibly forgive myself if I hurt her while she's like this. It feels like my conscience is being torn in two because I need to fight her so that I can complete the mission and help the young girls, but this is Babs…

She again goes for a punch to my stomach, but it's a feint and the real attack goes to my injured shoulder as I try to find a way to block without hurting her. "AGHH" I try to keep my shriek shout and quiet, but that felt like an icepick going through my shoulder. I sweep my arm at hers and step in closer to her. I twist around to gain momentum as I punch her in the stomach. It feels like the punch landed on me instead of her as my guilt clenches. She doubles over and my heart breaks a little as I use this as a chance to knife her in the back of the neck with my hand.

She falls forwards but turns onto her back fast. She tries to sweep my legs out from under me, but I'm expecting this and roll with the motion so that I'm pinning her down. She squirms and my stomach drops as I try to stick her with a needle without causing damage.

I'm finally able to give her the shot. She roars as it goes in and manages to headbutt me after the fact. She rips the needle out and I pale when seeing the damage she did in her desperation to get it out. Then her face scrunches up as she looks around. Her eyes finally fall on me. "Rob, what is going on."

I shudder and hold in a slight sob, she's back. My Babs is back. Letting her get mind-controlled down in the security building has been killing me. I needed this so bad, but I don't let it show "Oh, you know, just a little whelming battle to defeat the baddies is all." I can't help myself, I quickly go over to her and hug her in relief that she is okay. Her body tenses up in concern and her face still shows confusion, but I don't care in this moment.

Then of course my relief has to be ruined by yelling for the roof of the mechanics building. I rapidly turn to look up and can't believe what I'm seeing. Somehow, even with Ivy being down and the whole team focusing on Harley, she still beat them.

I hear a helicopter and see one coming in to take Harley and Ivy away, I can't let that happen. Now I'm so grateful Harley decided there had to be a playground in this finishing school, and that it had to have circus equipment for her clown background. The trapeze is a God send as I take off running. I know Babs is following, but she won't be able to get to the roof like me.

I speed up and tumble into a front handspring before rebounding high enough to grab the bar of the trapeze. The momentum sends me forward, but I need more to send me onto the roof so I swing back and then forwards one more time before letting go at the top of the swing and doing four flips and rolling as I land on the roof.

Harley grins at me before she rushes me while swinging her mallet. A maniacal laugh bubbles from her throat as she swings her mallet back and forth while I dodge. I have her chase me into the corner of the roof before grabbing onto her mallet when she swings again. I press downwards on the mallet and use it as a springboard to canon myself over Quinn.

She turns to face me and I punch he straight in her too happy face. She goes down and hits her head on the cement of the roof. I grab her mallet and throw it incase she tries anything. She jumps back at me and tries for a tackle. I dodge and she goes flying forwards, I do a rapid spin kick and hit her in the temple. She doesn't get up this time.

Babs, with her great timing, has just reached the roof. Together we zip tie Harley and Ivy and contact the police for pick up. I move to check on the team. Everyone seems to be fairly decent, and once I find and remove the kryptonite from where it was under Conner, he begins to awaken.

Babs is looking at me, her expression demands an explanation. I can't breathe from the guilt of her getting mind-controlled, my eyes well up slightly behind my mask and I don't look her in the eye "B, I'm so sorry," every word tumbles out of my mouth and gets faster as I get more wound up "You were mind controlled and you had to fight us and you got thrown off the building and I had to fight you and I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry, I was done there when they were interrogating you, I was outside the door when they mind-controlled you and I did nothing and you had to pay the price and I should have done something and I-"

Babs rushed forward when I was doing my horrible explanation and cut me off with a kiss. I've been wanting this for so long that my brain short functions. I can only focus on her lips on mine and the taste of her favorite brand of gum. She breaks it off and looks into my eyes, "say sorry one more time and I'll throttle you. I get it, I get why you couldn't jump in and rescue me. This was my fault anyways, I was the one who rushed in because I was mad, so stop saying sorry."

She knows me so well, she doesn't ask me to stop feeling guilty because she knows I can't. More groans are heard. I look over and Superboy is sitting up with M'gann's head in his lap, her eyes are half open. To my embarrassment Roy is looking over at Babs and I with a protective glint in his eyes. Wally and Artemis are just starting to stand and Kaldur is over by Zatanna checking to see if she is all right.

Zatanna. My blood starts to boil as I look at her. She is just awakening and Kaldur is helping her up. I stalk over, not even looking back as Babs make a confused sound. My hands are clenched into fists when I reach Zatanna and Aqualad. I explode, "How dare you?! I specifically said not to blast Batgirl!"

Babs has stopped walking over and the rest of the team watches with wide eyes as I yell at our team leader and the person the thought I had a crush on. Staring Zatanna straight in the eye I continue "You could have killed her! The blast you sent would have hurled BG off the building and made her crash into either the ground or the lower part of a brick building." I turn to look more directly at Kaldur, "And you! I can't believe you went along with her plan. You are our leader and when a teammate brings up a safety concern you should take it seriously. If I hadn't been able to save her… you don't want to know what would've happened."

To his credit Kaldur looks ashamed, "I couldn't think of any other plan. The rest of the team needed our help and I had hoped that with her training she would be able to have a safe enough landing," he turns over to look at BG, "I am truly sorry for what happened. I was not thinking straight from the worry I had with the rest of the team. This is no excuse and I hope that you will be able to forgive me." Babs just nods, probably because she can't remember the occurrence and because everything turned out alright for her. For me, I think I'm going to be having nightmares of her falling with my parents.

Zatanna's lips tighten from my lecturing and she gives a cold glare to me and Batgirl before abruptly turning and walking away.

 **Babs P.O.V.**

I'm not to concerned with Kaldur's apologies, I mean I can't even be mad because I can't remember him putting me in danger. I am, however, mad that Zatanna had the nerve to just walk away after Dick clearly gave her a lecture she needed to hear.

I turn to look at Dick when I hear him growl. He takes a step to follow her, and probably yell at her when I grab his wrist. He looks at me with steel in his eyes, but also questioningly. I blush, I can't believe I actually kissed him a few seconds ago. He seemed responsive, but he has yet to acknowledge my kiss. God, what if he just doesn't want to hurt my feelings, what if he doesn't like me. His face softens, and as if he could read my mind he kisses my cheek, "Why don't you get your Batgirl uniform on so when the GCPD get here they have a hero to meet." My heart soars and I rush to get my uniform.

When I get back to the roof, in full Batgirl getup, the team is gone. I'm not concerned, Dick told me over communicator that M'gann contacted the bioship and they are waiting in stealth mode for me. The GCPD meets me ten minutes later and I explain the situation to Bullock. Thankfully my dad is at a meeting, I'm so nervous about seeing him when I'm in my Batgirl uniform.

The girls are all taken into protective custody to wait for their parents to get them, and probably to got through therapy. The boys-turned-girls are sent to a Wayne laboratory that has connection with the police to see if they can find a cure and turn the boys back. I watch as the last girl is taken off the scene and then disappear while Bullock has his back to me. I make it to the Bioship pick up point and enter an extremely tense atmosphere. This is going to be a fun ride back to the mountain.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whoa. That was a long one. I wasn't planning on making it that long, and to be honest I'm not too happy with it. Please tell me what you guys think, reviews really do make my day!**


	29. An Ending

**A/N: Hey my devoted and lovely readers. Once again, my excuse for not writing has been a super busy life, but know that I have not forgotten this story. Also, I may or may not be ignoring studying for my midterms to write this… so if you hear whispers of ranting know it is my conscience.**

 **Any way... Rated T for minor cursing, perhaps violence, and some adult suggested themes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, sorry for any OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: An Ending**

 **Robin P.O.V.**

Sitting in the bio-ship waiting for Babs to be done with the police is possibly the most self-control I have ever had to use. I want to be down there with her and to talk to the police and to not be in a relatively small space with Kaldur and Zatanna right now.

At least Kaldur tried to explain himself, but Zatanna just walked off. I really can't deal with them right now. I breathe slowly and stay quiet in my seat while I wrap some of Roy's gashes. He keeps trying to tell me that I don't need to take care of him and that I have injuries of my own to look at but I ignore him.

Kaldur is going over injuries right now. Conner is weakened and will need to stay out in the sun for a few hours. M'gann might need counseling and lots of Advil or the Martian equivalent. Kaldur is slightly dehydrated and has some small scrapes. Artemis has some bruises from Harley and her bow is broken so she is pissed. Wally has some deep gashes from Ivy's vines but those are healing fast. Roy has a possible sprained wrist and multiple gashes from Ivy. Zatanna has a headache from getting hit in the head and some small scratches from falling to the ground.

Kaldur turns and looks at me, "Robin, what of your injuries."

I think about my answer, I have plenty of bruises from fighting, a relocated shoulder, some fairly large scrapes from hitting the building, a possible bone bruise from Babs kicking my forearm, overall not bad. "Just some minor stuff, I'll probably be in some pain for a little bit but I can handle it."

Kaldur doesn't look happy with my answer, but honestly this really isn't too bad, I've had and fought with worse before. "Robin, that is not a real answer, please update me with actual injuries."

I sigh, do we really have to do this after every mission, why can't he just understand that these really are minor to me and with me still being mad at him does not make for a good mix. "Fine, I have a scrape down my side, a shoulder injury, and a forearm injury all from the stunt you and Zatanna pulled, but besides that just some minimal bruising. Really, if you two had just listened to me I would be completely out of pain." I give both of them a pointed look and finish wrapping Roy's wrist.

I turn to Roy, "Don't do anything with that wrist until we check an x-ray to make sure it is sprained instead of broken."

He rolls his eyes at me, "Really? You're going to try and pull that with me? That's rich coming from the kid who routinely fights with a half-healed bullet wound and currently is a girl who will fight in a body they are not used to." I stick my tongue out at him.

Kaldur sighs at our antics and turns, he sits back down and the bio-ship is filled with silence.

Zatanna has the nerve to break the slight peace, "You shouldn't be so mad at us, she was distracting us from the fight and could have injured us."

I whip around to glare at her, "So that qualifies you to almost kill her?! I was just finishing with Ivy and then I would have helped you fight her! If you had just listened and waited a minute I would have been able to subdue her without the near murder." My blood is boiling and I swear if she says another word I will walk back to Gotham.

"Rob, murder is a little harsh don't you think?" Wally is looking at me with great concern in his eyes. I can tell he wants to rush over to me and make sure that I'm really okay and to try and calm me down, but honestly, I don't want to calm down right now.

I look away from him and just stare out the window in front of me, "It would be ruled involuntary manslaughter in trial anywhere in the United States, so murder would be the right name Wally."

Silence fills the bio-ship for a long while after that.

~~~ An Ending ~~~

Batgirl enters the bio-ship and I swear 15 pounds of worry falls off my shoulders. She walks to the chair next to mine and gives me a small smile, but I can tell she feels the tension in the ship.

I turn to look directly are her, "Let me look at your arm, you torn out the needle for the mind control cure pretty harshly."

She blushes at me and whispers, "Not here Rob, I need to take off the top of my suit for you to look at my arm, you know that." She gives me a fairly pointed look and I blush at my stupidity.

"You're right, I'll look at it when we get back." I look away from her in embarrassment. Her little giggles don't make me feel better.

"Sooooo, why can the tension in here be cut with a knife, spread on bread, and called a meal?" Babs is looking at everyone with curiosity.

There is an awkward silence before Conner bluntly answers, "Robin said that Zatanna attempted to murder you and that Kaldur and her are responsible for most of his injuries."

That is the worst way of putting things if I do say so myself and I think Babs does too because she looks at me with concern and question in her eyes, "I'm just saying that I told Zatanna and Kaldur to not blast you off the side of the building. Yet they did it, the knowledge that you would be severely hurt or killed makes the act negligence and such involuntary manslaughter. Then me going over the side out the building to save you caused all of my larger injuries."

Batgirl nods like what I said makes total sense to her, so I'm fairly sure my answer was logical enough.

Artemis, of course, is the one that blows up. "Really Batgirl, you're just to nod like that makes all the sense in the world. This is ridiculous! He is just being pissy because Zatanna and Kaldur didn't follow his instructions."

Wally, Babs, Roy, and myself all turn to glare at her, "This is not because I am mad that I'm not the leader. I am the strategist, which means that in battle my instructions should be acknowledged and followed because I know that most about fighting, but even then, I'm not mad that they didn't follow my order. I'm mad because they endangered Batgirl's life when she was a good distance away from both of them and in general not a danger to their lives."

Artemis has a sour look on her face and turns away so she doesn't have to participate in a losing argument.

Zatanna doesn't have the same intelligence as Artemis though, "You guys are totally ignoring the fact that he cares more about her wellbeing than the wellbeing of the rest of the team. She was hindering us and leaving us more vulnerable to attacks from the other villains! He doesn't seem to care about that at all, hello we are your teammates you should care about us too."

Wally snorts and answers before I can, "He cares about all of us very much, Zatanna. But, you are forgetting the fact that she is his partner too. They work solely with each other and Batman, that would form a fairly strong bond and they've known each other longer than Rob has known me. Besides, even when she wasn't 'distracting' us, we couldn't take down the villain."

We enter the mountain and the argument abruptly ends. As we walk out my spine tingles, I glance over at Batgirl and she gives me a slight confused look which tells me there probably isn't danger but that something big is going to happen.

I hasten my pace slightly and pull Batgirl towards the med-bay. As we turn the corner I see a black cape swish around the next corner. I swear my cackle turned pixie laugh by Ivy's stupid chemical is heard through the whole mountain. Babs and I rush around the next corner and crash into Batman.

"You're back! Now fix me, I'm so tired of being a girl." I hear a deep, but quiet chortle.

Batman ruffles my hair, "Follow me to the med-bay and we'll see about fixing you all up. I hear you went on a mission, better tell me about that too."

Batgirl and I follow Bruce and I finally feel like things are going to turn out all right.

~~~ An Ending ~~~

 **No P.O.V.**

The entire team is lounging in the living room of the mountain. M'gann and Conner are on the love seat; Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, and Roy managed to squeeze into the couch; Zatanna is sitting on the ground with her back against the couch; and Robin and Batgirl are sharing the single chair. Roy has a new splint around his wrist, Batgirl has a pretty hefty bandage around her upper arm, and Robin is grouchily in an arm-sling from when Batman heard about his relocated shoulder.

There is arguing heard from the training room but no one actually wants to go check to see if Black Canary has been killed by Batman, they don't want to be able to testify against him.

Overall, the tensions have died down from before, even if Zatanna is still glaring daggers at Robin and Batgirl.

Batman eventually walks in and calls for Robin to follow him. Batgirl watches as they leave and looks like she wants to follow. After ten minutes of them not returning she starts to pace.

Wally and Roy share a look. Wally rolls his eyes, "BG, just sit back down, they are probably just discussing secret Bat stuff and there is nothing bad going on."

Batgirl does sit back in her seat, but she crosses her arms is discontent "I should privy to the Bat secrets though, I'm a bat!"

Roy shakes his head, he can't believe he has to babysit these children still, "It's probably unimportant stuff about what Robin is going to do since he can't go out in public looking like a girl." This seems to satisfy Batgirl, but she still looks longingly down the hall that Batman and Robin disappeared down.

A cackle resounds around the room and everyone jerks up because it is a cackle they haven't heard in a while. Robin drops down from nowhere and scares everyone, only just slightly startling Batgirl.

He is wearing his typical tight jeans, hoodie, and dark glasses. The most important thing is that he is officially a male again. "I'm back baby! Sorry I took so long, Bats cooked up the cure and then demanded I run all the tests to make sure it worked, permanently. But, I'm Y-chromosome again and whelmed!"

Wally rushes over to give him a bro-hug and they bump fists. Everyone stands up and crowds him to say how glad they are he is back. Zatanna walks over and has the audacity to smile flirtatiously. "It's so great to see your handsome face again."

Robin looks over slightly confused and Batgirl glares from behind him. However, when Robin turns to looks at her the glare is gone. "BG, Bats wants us in the Batcave to debrief. Sorry, to cut things short but we need to leave! See you guys soon!"

Robin and Batgirl rush to the Zeta beams and are out of the mountain before anything but goodbyes could be thrown at them. Zatanna sighs abruptly and leaves the living room. Roy and Wally share a look that says they know exactly what 'Batman' wants to debrief on, and everyone just excepts that they will never understand the batfamily.

~~~ An Ending ~~~

Batgirl and Robin and just entering the Batcave. Barbara looks around and doesn't see Batman anywhere. "I thought Bruce wanted to debrief us?"

Dick sheepishly blushes, "Naw, I just wanted to have an excuse to have us talk alone…" he clears his throat, "Umm…. You kissed me? Yeah, so are we going to make that a regular thing or…"

Now Barbara blushes, "Yeah, it was a heat of the moment thing, unless… do you want to make it a regular thing?" Their eyes meet and they look at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Dick steps up and hesitantly puts his hand in Babs's hair and brings their faces together. The kiss is sweet and short, but as they pull away they smile at each other.

"Yeah, I would really make that a regular thing Miss Barbara Gordon, I would also like to put a title on it. I think my most amazing, beautiful, and perfect girlfriend would sound just right." Their faces are so close that their noses are touching, and neither plans on moving their head away yet.

Babs blushes even more, "While I do like the sound of that, I'm not sure perfect is correct, I like being a bit much"

Dick giggles a little, "Alright, girlfriend would be fine then. I-" A person clears throat a few feet away.

The two teens jump apart, but Dick does manage to grab Barbara's hand. Alfred is standing off to the side, "There are refreshments upstairs to commemorate Master Dick's return to health and the successful mission you two led. However, perhaps we will include this new revelation as part of the celebrating, hmmm. I believe you two just won me a week in London as well, so lots of celebrating will be done today." Alfred casually walks away and all the couple can think is thank goodness it wasn't Bruce.

Dick speaks first, "I don't know what is scarier, the fact that Alfred and Bruce were betting or the thought of convincing your dad that it is okay for you to spend the night over here still after you tell him wen became a couple."

Babs's eyes widen, "Last one to the kitchen has to tell my dad that we are a couple." She sprints towards the staircase and Dick rapidly follows. There is no way he wants to tell the overprotective police commissioner that he is dating his only daughter.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I am calling this the end of my story. I'm not really happy with the ending, but I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I know it became less funny towards the end, so sorry for that, but overall, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave reviews so my other stories can improve!**


End file.
